Red X Origin
by Poker Face William
Summary: The Child of Red Hood (Jason Todd) is born blind and begins his time as a hero, joining a new team known as Justice Titans. He leads the team and goes on many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

It was September fifth, two thousand and twenty sixth. My father was twenty eight at the time and my mother was twenty. It was the day I was born two years after my cousin Jackson, and my other cousin Joan. It wasn't exactly the best day for the Wayne family, as I was born blind, my naturally grey. When my father learnt he was upset, but understanding, the only reason he was angry as he told me was because I couldn't join the family business. What is the family business you may ask, its crime fighting.

My father's name is Jason Wayne (formally Todd), but at work he's called Red Hood. My mother is Carrie Wayne (formally Kelly, then Todd), but most people know her as Cat girl, and not the one who is now Salina's replacement, but a member of the Batfam. My eldest Uncle is Dick Wayne (formally Grayson), known as Nightwing. My other uncle is Tim Wayne (formally Drake), better known as Red Bat, my last uncle is Damian Wayne most commonly known as Robin, never losing his old sidekick title even though he is his own hero. My aunts are Barbara Wayne (formally Gordon, then Grayson) now days she goes by Batwoman, my other aunt is Cassandra Wayne (formally Caine, then Drake), and my last aunt is Stephanie Wayne (formally Brown) she's now known as Batgirl, like her husband she never left her sidekick name behind.

This is what I grew up with, not seeing, but hearing about the adventures that they went on, mainly from Uncle Damian who had no problem with me being blind, he still thought I could become a hero. Everyone else put him down though, telling him not to mention the stories again if they caught him telling me, luckily he didn't listen to them, or I might have felt a lot different.

What hurt the most about not being able to go on missions though was watching my cousins. Jackson had taken on the name of Blue Bat expecting to become the next Batman (I didn't doubt him personally). Joan had become Nightjay in honour of her father Nightwing. Even my cousin who had been born a few days before me, Crystal was her name, didn't have a hero title until a few days before I got mine.

I didn't spend much time above ground except for when I went to school, so I had skipped a few grades being on equal grounds with Joan and Jackson, and was helping all of my cousins with their homework, with enough of my tutoring Crystal was also in the same grade as us.

I was nine years old, and the youngest person in the fifth grade. I knew more about criminology than most of my cousins, even though all of them had joined the team besides Crystal. It was November second Crystals birthday when she finally joined the team, she had just turned ten, and it time for her to join the fighting force known as the Batfam.

"Crystal Wayne, You have chosen a name and a uniform, from this day forth you shall be known as Shadow Bat unless you need to distance yourself from us, to help you become your own hero." Crystal looked at the ranks of the team in front of her.

Nightwing had read her the speech; he was wearing a black Kevlar latex blend with grey on his abs, a blue utility belt, and a blue bird shape on his chest, two blue lines spreading down his arms. He had a domino mask on, whit spikes going down on both the top and bottom. He had shaggy black hair, and average cocasion skin, at least that's what I was told.

Tim was in a dark grey body suit, with red on his lower pectorals, his abdominal, outer thigh, and the area around his elbow. His upper half mask was strapped to him by a button with a robin inscribed on it, a yellow back ground just like his belt. He like all the rest had white one way mirrors on his eyes.

My father was different from the others though. He was wearing a titanium steal alloy helmet that I was told was painted Red. He wore a brown leather jacket and a Kevlar latex mixture grey body suit with a Red Batman logo on it. He wore grey khaki pants with a red belt attached; his shoes were black leather with steal toes, and matching zippers. He had spikes on his knuckles, and a red pistol on his belt, and I could see two red knife handles sticking out of his boots.

Damian wore probably the simplest uniform of them all though, he was wearing the same material as the others, but it consisted of a black body suit, a red shirt, green gloves and boots, a black cap with yellow linings, and a hood. On his face he wore a simple green domino mask that had the same shape as Nightwings, a yellow R surrounded by a black circle, and black Kevlar utility belt with a yellow buckle around his waist.

Batwoman was wearing a full black body suit of the same material with a red bat logo on her chest, matching her high boots, bat logoed belt, spiked gloves, and the lining of her black pointed cape, her mask allowing for the visual of her scarlet lipstick and her hair to stick out of the back of her mask.

Black Bat wore a full black body suit with the same material as the others. She had a yellow bat log on her chest, the exact same colour as her belt. The mask attached to her long cape covered every inch of her face, even her short black hair.

My mother wore a full purple spandex suit with grey boots and gloves, black stripes going down her sides. She was wearing a warm domino mask, her red hair flowing down onto her shoulders. She had a whip on her grey belt.

Then there was Batgirl, she wore a full grey Kevlar spandex suit with a black mask, gloves, boots, and a cape, yellow touching every part of her uniform especially her belt, and the golden hair flowing out of her mask in a ponytail.

Nightjay wore a red Kevlar spandex suit with black stripes on her outer thigh, and her entire arm being black. She wore a domino mask so that her hair was visible, and she had a yellow R surrounded by a black circle.

Blue Bat wore a blue robin suit with dark grey lining and two Bat ears attached to his on the top of his head. He wore a blue Domino mask, not really hiding the stern and unforgiving expression on his face. He was wearing a baby blue utility belt, and had a steel bow staff on his shoulder.

Crystal turned to look at me, her pure black body suit covering every inch of her face, the outline of the Bat logo on her chest. I nodded my head as I heard her turn towards me, and she took the signal. "I am Black Bat, my name shall be the same, and my first loyalty is to truth and justice."

Nightwing smiled and walked up to Crystal. He grabbed her wrist, and raised her hand above her head. "This is our newest member of the team, Shadow Bat, the silent follower." The team clapped, and I just smiled. I was happy for Crystal, and glad that she could do this.

After the ceremony Damian walked up to me and ruffled up my hair. "Did I ever tell you the story of prototype ten?" he asked knowing very well that I hadn't. "Before you were born we began to design and build you a suit."

_Damian stood in front of the computer, researching materials that could power the design for their tenth idea for my suit. The best one they'd found so far was plutonium, but it was too unstable, then he came up to a new sight stating that something was being developed by Star Labs. It was known as Xenothium. _

_ It was an unstable material, but if you wired it properly it would have no problems. "This material has the ability to power a city for two days, and it can fit into a belt buckle." Nightwing looked at the computer screen and read the details about it._

_ "Xenothium is an extremely unstable material that needs to be wired perfectly for it to work." Nightwing looked over at Red hood, whose mask was on the table. His died black hair ruffled, his green eyes slowly examining the screen. "What do you think about it Jason?"_

_ "The energy it puts off is red, so if you can make it work I'll allow it." The four brothers in the room smiled, and the girls just shook their heads. "Why don't we get down to the looks?"_

_ Damian brought up the schematics needed to make the suit work, and made it into a human shape. The power grid showed it needing to go up to the face, and my father smiled. "Well we know he'll be wearing a helmet." Again the brothers smiled as my father took Damian's seat, turning the keyboard into a digital sketch pad. He drew on a tattered cape, and a utility belt. He drew a skull on the face, and put an X on it._

_ "What's the X for?" Damian asked intently looking at the three dimensional drawing. "I think that it's cool, but do you expect him to have a specific name." my father drew another X on the left chest adding details to the boots._

_ "The X stands for ten; we could easily make it represent something else like Xenothium." Damian nodded at my father's response, and then let him continue by drawing X's on my palms and back of my hand, adding the colours. Red for the X's, black for the body, boots and outside of the cape. The suit had a red lining in the cap, and grey for the gloves. Red knee pads, belt, souls of shoes, and straps. The details of the skull were left to eyes, and the bottom half of the jaw was removed._

_ Tim laboured for weeks trying to get the tech to work, and Dick took the time getting the Kevlar latex suit. When they had both finished their individual parts they put it all together, all that was left to get was Xenothium._

_ "Well Dick, it looks like we're sending Jason to go get us some Xenothium?" Damian mused, not noticing Dicks smile until it was too late. "Dick, I was just joking."_

_ "I know, but Tim and the rest of us think it's a good idea, so Jason will go in the morning to right up the contract." Damian stared at Dick relieved, and quite aggravated that he would do something like that. "Jason will go with one of the body guards."_

_ After my father made a deal with star labs that forty percent profits would be given to theme Wayne Tech could have forty percent of their Xenothium ore, the ore was installed, and the next day I was born._


	2. Chapter 2

My eldest cousins Johns College in Blüdhaven was on their fall break. He had come back to visit the family, even though he hated what they did in their free time, so he spent most of his time with me.

"So Willis, I'm told that you are quite the intelligent student." John wasn't really asking, but suggesting a conversation topic.

"Yeah, I don't have the same extracurricular as the others as the others, so I have more time to study, I was even able to help Crystal get into the fifth grade."

John laughed, for reasons that elude me. "I had just as much time as you, but I never skipped any grades." Again John laughed, laughed like the Joker.

"Why?" John looked up, and just stared at me for a few minutes. He didn't say a thing, so I asked again. "Why?"

John looked at me for a few more minutes, and then made that weird smacking sound that I had come to associate with a smile. "The reason I didn't participate is because I didn't like the way they were doing things." I looked at him for a moment, and then made the same smacking sound.

"My question Willis is, why do you want to join the team?" I looked at John extremely shocked at his question. I had never told him, or anyone for that matter that I wanted to join.

John and I just sat there for a while, in the open space of the Wayne Manor, The soft feel of the furniture under our hands. "I want to join because; I want to make a real difference." John began to talk, but I stopped him by putting my hand up. "Police make a difference, but… they just can't take down the big guys like Joker, or Death Stroke." John released a little breath of air from the back of his throat. "Yes, I figured out that you are studying to become a sheriff, your transcript is riddled with that stuff."

John again released the breath of air. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, than a silent beep began to come from the clock on the wall. I walked to it, and pulled the pendulum below it. The wall opened up, and an elevator appeared. John and I walked in, and the elevator began to go down.

John walked over to the computer against the cave wall and a buzzing sound filled the room.

_"John, is Willis there?"_ I walked over to the frantic sound of my uncle's voice. "Willis, go into the prototype room, and go to the room with the X on it, and put on the suit inside."

I followed the grooves on the wall as I heard Uncle Damian giving instructions to John. When I found the right door I went inside, and began to follow the left wall feeling the double I, the IV, the VI, the VIII, and the X. when I found that fateful letter I felt a little heat emanating from it.

_'Red X, that sounds like a good name to me.' _I thought to myself, and then opened the door going inside.

As I walked in I heard the sound of a glass container opening. I walked towards the sound and felt a smooth suit that felt a lot like my family's, the cape, then the groove of an X on the left chest, and the shape of half a skull on the top, a small X over the eye and left temple.

I began to put the suit on, and then grabbed the helmet, putting it over my long ruffled hair. Suddenly I _saw_ something, a bumpy room with a hidden door, and a cylinder at the back right corner. I had absolutely no idea how to react to what I was _seeing_, I had never seen anything like this before, and I'd never really seen anything at all.

_"Willis, calm down, it's just sonar sending pictures into your brain." _I looked around to see if Uncle Damian was there. _"It's just the calm link, the coordinates to our location has been uploaded to your bike, now please, get here soon."_

I ran out the room, and began to go down the hall, as I grew close to the end I saw the door knob, and the hinges of the door, as I flung it open I saw a short bike with an X shaped indent on the front, and on both sides of each wheels.

"Willis, I'll be helping you on some information about the criminal and ways to get at him." I turned my head towards John, his face directed towards the computer screen. John turned his head towards me, and I heard that smack of a smile. "Red, just like Uncle Jason," I felt the X and smiled.

"Red X sounds like a perfect name to me." John's chin went down a bit, at my new metallic voice, and I could only take that as his smile broadening. "I'll be back in a bit John." John turned back to the computer screen as I got onto my bike.

I saw the cave walls flying by as I got closer to the open air. I flew up out of the cave, and into an ally way. I followed the chipped bricked road onto the city streets, following the road to the bay. The ever changing shapes and sounds of the waves splashing against the boats, and poles of the docks.

_"Kid, hurry, he's on his way"_ I jumped off my bike and began to run towards the building where I thought the signal was coming from. _"Please, hurr—."_ Uncle Damian's voice was cut off, and another, slightly muffled one replaced his breathless one.

_"Whoever you are kid, your too late to save your friends."_ I jumped through the window, and thought about creating a whole, because I knew that my family was below, and it happened, an X opened below me, and I flew down as it closed up.

"The name is Red X, and you need to get your hands off of my family." The man jumped back, and I saw straps with ammo packs on theme, a belt with a pistol, and a belt. "Now, who might you be?"

The man laughed for a few seconds then answered. "I'm Deathstroke, nice to meet you read X." I looked at Deathstroke for a few seconds, when Damian told me to grab my bow staff.

I did the same thing I did with the whole in the floor and thought about a bow staff. That exact second an X shaped bow staff appeared in my hand, the two spikes in the middle giving me a nice grip. The other two spikes were long and had sharpened points.

"Deathstroke's real name is Slade Wilson; known children are Rose Wilson, Grant Wilson, and Joseph Wilson. He doesn't have a current wife, and his youngest son Joseph has no contacts with him. His half-brother once tried to kill his whole family as well." I listened to John's advice as I began to swing my staff at Deathstroke. I began to formulate a plan, and then when I was ready to put it into action Deathstroke swung his sword at me, knocking me to the side after he hit my head.

"Did Wade teach you that Slade?" I asked in a mocking metallic tone. "I mean he did almost kill your family, including your daughter Rose, but not Joseph, now why is that." Death stroke lunged at me, and I easily blocked it, a metallic laugh escaping my mouth. "Can't even keep your son from leaving you," I mocked, trying to incite a rage into him.

"ha ha ha **haa, **you think that your insults will get to me kid." I stared at Deathstroke, extremely confused that he hadn't taken the bate. "I've been at this game a while, and a lot of people have tried to use my family issues against me, but I like to use them in my favour."

As Deathstroke spoke a female figure began to fall behind me, I de energized my bow staff, and brought out two X shaped swords to counter her two Katanas.

I spun around, and blocked her attack, then had to parry Deathstoke's, and I was stuck in a continues battle of never ending onslaught.

"This is my daughter Rose, but you can call her Ravager V." I began to realise the full danger of my situation. Two extremely dangerous criminals were about to kill me, and there was nothing I could do about it, until a green crossbow bolt shot through the window.

The sonar picked up two figures. The first was Huntress, and the second was her son Quick Draw.

When Deathstroke and Ravager V saw this they, began to run, and nobody bothered to chase them.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood across the path from my father, the both of us watching as some of Two-face men carried guns, and coins. I was standing on top of one of the docks ware houses, wearing my black Kevlar uniform with orange shoulder pads, a half orange and half black mask over the top half of my face, my long white pony tail going over my orange handled katana, as well as the black one.

On the ware house across from me was my father, wearing a full metal mask with the same colour design. He was wearing a full black Kevlar suit with steel shoulder, and knee pads. He had two straps of bullets to his pistol strapped in an X shape around his torso, a matching belt around his waist with a sword and his gun strapped on to it.

"Ravager, they're on their way." I looked down to the street to see that my father was right. A group of people in Kevlar latex uniforms were coming down the path, making hardly any noise as they went down the pat.

"Now!" my father shouted as he threw down a smoke grenade covering the area. My father jumped down first as I began to follow. He took out the eight adults on the team while I took out two sidekicks

"So, you're the infamous Ravager and Deathstroke, I expected you to be stro…" Blue Bat was cut off as my father hit him on the back of his head with his gun. "I'll… I'll get y…you." He said before he passed out.

"Sonar is quite difficult to deal with, isn't it kid?" I looked up at my father as the smoke cleared; his voice play-full though I had no idea what was under the mask. "Now grab some of these guys and through them in the elevator." I obeyed him and threw the three sidekicks in as my father got the heroes.

"We should begin trying to get information out of the newest one first; she'll give the most answers." I suggested to my father. He nodded slowly as the elevator took us to the sublevel of the warehouse.

"You can begin as soon as she awakes." He said casually as he walked away with all the members besides Shadow Bat. "Make sure you don't kill her, she might make good ransom." I nodded, and strapped Shadow bat to the chair in the middle as the others were placed into the stone rooms.

I drew a dagger I had hidden in my inner thigh, and walked up to the young hero. "Wacky, wacky little hero." The young hero stirred then looked down at my dagger that was on the centre of her neck.

"You won't get anything out of me Ravager." I laughed, this kid knew my name, that was good, more fear for her. "I've been trained for this." Again I laughed, this kid wasn't trained for me.

We sat there for hours, going through hero after hero, none of them giving us the answer that we needed.

"John is Willis there?" I heard the crumpled Damian whisper to his wrist. "Willis, go to the prototype room, and go into the room with the X on it, and put on the suit inside." I heard him whisper, probably talking to a hero. "John, type Willis X into the computer," he whispered to someone into his wrist communicator. "I need you to tell Willis info about Slade Wilson when he gets to ware house 13 at Gotham Harbour."

Robin looked down at his communicator and sighed. "Willis it's just sonar sending images to your brain." Again he sighed as he looked at his communicator. "It's just the calm link, the coordinates to our location has been uploaded to your bike, now please, get here soon."

"Well Mr. Robin, looks like you'll be going back on the stand." I grabbed the injured man and brought him back into the chair. "I'll go get my father." I giggled a little as I left showing how cruel I was.

As I walked into the study my father had set up inside the wall he turned to look at me. "Have you gotten any information yet?" he asked me as if he didn't expect me to be done so fast.

"Only that someone named Willis is on his way to help." My father stood up, utterly shocked. "He'll be here soon; he's taking a motorcycle or something."

"I'll go in and see who this Willis is, then I'll continue to work on getting the rest of the information.

"Kid he's on his way." I heard Robin say frantically as the door opened. "Please Hurr—." My father threw Robin onto the ground, his head hitting the ground hard. He reached down and grabbed the communicator.

"whoever you are kid, you're too late to save your friends." My father put the communicator back on the ground and motioned for me to go to the rafters on the top level of this floor.

I saw an X shaped whole begin to widen just as a boy in a black suit and cape come down from the ceiling.

"The name is Red X, and you need to get your hands off of my family." My father jumped back, getting ready to fight the new comer. "Now, who might you be?"

My father laughed for a few seconds then answered. "I'm Deathstroke, nice to meet you read X." I looked at Red X for a few seconds.

"Grab your bow staff X!" I looked over to see robin holding himself up by his arms.

That exact second an X shaped bow staff appeared in Red X's hands, the two spikes in the middle giving him a nice grip. The other two spikes were long and had sharpened points.

"Did Wade teach you that Slade?" he asked in a mocking metallic tone. "I mean he did almost kill your family, including your daughter Rose, but not Joseph, now why is that." My father lunged at him, but he easily blocked it, a metallic laugh escaping his mouth. "Can't even keep your son from leaving you," he mocked, obviously trying to incite a rage into him.

"ha ha ha **haa, **you think that your insults will get to me kid." I stared at my father, extremely confused that he hadn't taken the bait. "I've been at this game a while, and a lot of people have tried to use my family issues against me, but I like to use them in my favour."

As my father spoke I jumped towards the man, he de energized his bow staff, and brought out two X shaped swords to counter my two Katanas.

He spun around, and blocked my attack, then had to parry my father's, and he was stuck in a continuous battle of never ending onslaught.

"This is my daughter Rose, but you can call her Ravager V." I knew that he had begun to realise the full danger of his situation. Two extremely dangerous criminals were about to kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it, until a green crossbow bolt shot through the window.

I turned around and saw to heroes. The first was in a black uniform, a green cross on her chest, a green belt, and shoulder and knee bads. She also had on green boots, and gloves, green mask similar to Boatwoman's on the floors, she had a green crossbow in her hand.

The second was wearing a green upper body suit with black pants and gloves, with green boots on the bottom. He had a bow in his hand, and a black arrow sheath on his back.

My father and I went into the tunnels, jumping onto our bikes to jump city, then filling in the entrance with none moving cement, knowing we wouldn't be able to go back there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damian, do you have any idea how dangerous and irresponsible it was for you to tell Willis to come to our aid instead of John!" Tim shouted at Damian, as he passed around the room, all the other members leaning somewhere on the caves walls. "Willis hasn't been trained, and he can't see!"

"Could you quite down a bit, I'm trying to finish this alteration to Willis' helmet." Tim stared at Damian, in aw that his brother could be such an idiot. "There, why don't you try that on now Willis?"

I grabbed the helmet from my uncle's hands, and put it on, the room suddenly becoming crystal clear to me. I saw that Tim's mask was hanging behind his back, and that my father had his helmet under his foot as he spun his gun around his finger. I saw colours for the first time, it wasn't just sonar imagery, but I could see things some-how.

"How did you get me to actually _see_?" I asked my uncle, baffled at this new experience. "How does anything on this suit work?" Damian got up and walked to the computer, Tim tried to interrupt, but Damian just put his hand up.

Damian pulled up a file labelled Prototype X; he clicked on the helmet, then on the right eye. "The eyes on your helmet have a video feed and they send the images to your brain." I tilted my head, and he then went back to the body, and clicked on the belt buckle. "Xenothium is stored inside your belt, and the power it emits is spread through your suit, which allows for some fun gadgets."

I looked over at the others and saw them all smile, except for Jackson, and Tim who both had the classic batman scowl.

"Willis won't be using those gadgets until we vote on whether he joins the team or not." Everyone looked over at Tim, and Dick sighed.

"All in favour of having Red X join the team say X." Damian of course said X, so did Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Cassandra, my father, my mother, Crystal, and Joan. "Looks like the X's have it, Red X, welcome to the team; we'll just skip the ceremony."

"I'll be your mentor Red X." I looked over at my father and smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Now you know how to make portals, bow staffs, and swords, but you have a lot more gadgets to learn about."

"the solid objects you can create, that you haven't already are, X shurrikin, X restraint, X adhesive, explosive X shurrikin, a grappling hook, and X bracers on the back of your hand that have the ability to spin. To activate these gadgets you just need to picture them." My father began to lead me to the target range, where I knew we'd began training my throwing skills. "non-solid objects are knock out gass, electric X's, and an x shaped laxer from the X on your head. You also have the ability to breath under water in that helmet, as well as teleport, and turn invisible."

My father put his gun away and then grabbed a knife from inside his boot. "I want you to hit right next to my knife." He told me as he through his knife hitting the centre of the bull's eye. I stared at the target then brought out an X shurrikin flinging it in the exact same manner my father had, aiming for near centre of the target. "Nice, now let's see about your spreading ability."

Six more targets fell from the celling or popped out of the ground. My father gestured for me to throw, and I looked at the targets. I pulled out four X shurrikin in my right hand, and three in my left. I flung the shurrikin sideways each one at least hitting the target, only one landed in the bull's eye though.

"You really are a natural at this aren't you?" I heard Uncle Dick tease from behind. "Once you have the stationary targets down we can get to them moving, then why not have you both moving." I turned to see the musing grin on my uncle's face, a sure sign that he knew this would take time.

Every day after school I went down to practice on targets. One day though after I'd mastered moving targets Uncle Dick began to teach me some of his acrobatic skills.

Like in Shurrikins I was a quick learner in this and soon was a near equal to my uncle's prowess, though I would never attain his level of greatness. After a while of that Uncle Tim began to train me in the use of my bow staff. I eventually reached an equal ground with Jackson with aid from my acrobatics

Soon after Uncle Damian began to teach me how to use close range combat skills. He taught using two short polls, while I used the X shaped blades on the back of my hand.

Aunt Cassandra took me up for stealth training. She taught me a lot about being quite even though you are moving on a noisy surface. It's all about being light on your feet and touching the ground as little as possible. My mother taught me how to use a whip no one knew I could create with my tech. I just pictured one and it was in my hand.

When it came for me to learn about swords though no one was there to teach me. I was on my own there, so I trained using all the techniques I knew to increase my skill.

"Trying your hand with a sword, it's not safe to learn without a teacher." I turned from my sword training to see my uncle Nightwing standing at the edge of the training room. "I don't like swords much, but if you have one you should know how to use it." My uncle walked to the centre of the training floor, and looked up to the ceiling. "Agent A Beta, bring up my sword."

As my uncle spoke a blue sword began rise from the floor. My uncle picked up the sword, and began a fighting stance.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" I asked, genuinely curious. Then I saw his face harden. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No, it's okay," he said, his face soft, but sad. "It was when I was on Justice Titans, Deathstroke poisoned the team, and I had to work for him so he wouldn't activate it." I never knew that about my uncle, and I guess I never would if I hadn't joined the Batfam. "Let's get down to practicing."

My uncle smiled again, and I energized one sword so he could teach me how to fight with a sword


	5. Chapter 5

4 years later.

I was standing on the roof, Blue Bat standing at my side. We had been working on a case that had led us to Star City. We had to take it up with Huntress, but we got the job done

"Do we have a go Red Batman?" I looked at my cousin who had just opened the channel, and saw him nod as my uncle said yes.

We jumped down in front of the man, a large green man wearing a white body suit with red lines over his ribs. He morphed into a dog and began running the opposite direction, but he wouldn't get far. Shadow Bat and Night Jay were blocking his way.

The man morphed from a dog and into a falcon. He flew up, and I teleported to the top of the building, poised to chase. The other members of the Batfam weren't too far behind.

I leaped a building and a chimpanzee through me downwards. I was just about to hit the ground when I felt a jerk on my left leg. I looked up and saw sixteen year old boy wearing a pale blue shirt with the superman logo, wearing a red cape, blue jeans with caccai patches and hiking boots. He had red hair, and a pure white smile.

"You need to be more careful Red X; Super Boy won't always be around to help." I looked at my friend, not sure whether to thank him or ask why he was here. "Super Martian and I have been following this guy's trail for a while now and we were quite confused when you guys showed up."

I looked around to see Super Boys younger brother, and sure enough there he was. He had green skin, with Black and Red hair. He was wearing a full black uniform with Red showing up randomly and a Red Super Man logo on his chest.

"Could you put me down Sups?" Super Boys smiled and put me down on the ally way floor. I began to ran, but got jostled by a few multi collard blurs. "Agent A Charlie, analyse blurs," I told my computer.

_"The first one is Kid-Flash." _ I thought about the young speedster, her orange hair showing through the top of her uniform her red pants, and yellow upper body partially covered by her jean jacket, she probably had her goggles on. I could just imagine the first time I saw her use her red gloved hands put on her yellow boots and red goggles.

_"The second is Impulse, and the third is quick draw." _Impulse was here, wow, that's a special occasion. The red clad speedster usually never went on missions. He was always so awkward putting on the white elbow and shoulder pads they just installed them. I'm still surprised they didn't install his white boots, and made the white face mask easy to put on, well they did make the goggles a permanent attachment, but he still had to move his hair around.

_"Lightning Rod is approaching fast sir_," I moved to the right grabbing the youngest of the speedsters, mere eight year old. He wore a yellow body suit with red lightning coming from the logo on his chest, he had red boots, and a lightning shaped belt, his gloves, and neck were red, as well as his mask that like his brother had built in goggles.

"Why are you guys chasing the green guy?" I asked the young speedster, anger showing in my metallic voice. "Tell me Lightning Rod."

"We've been tracking him for weeks." I dropped the speedster, and knew that this couldn't be a coincidence.

_"Red X, Aqua Lad is here, so are the supers and speedsters, what's going on?"_ I stared at the young speedster to run, and turned my attention to Shadow Bats question.

"I don't know, but that covers almost all the sidekicks, this guy must be stronger than we thought." I teleported to my cousins signal, and saw that it was total chaos.

No one seemed to know how to take down this constantly morphing man. Finally I had to step in. I launched a few shurrikin, but he simply turned into a humming bird than back into a rhino.

"Super Martian, I need some momentum!" I shouted up at the green hero who was levitating a trash can over the morphing target. "Just through me at the target!"

Super Martian through me at the green man, and just as I predicted he turned into a small creature. "Fire," my message was received, any team member who had a projectile on hand launched it, and I took advantage of the man's transformation.

I shot an adhesive X hitting the small target dead on. He flew up against the wall, and I saw him morph into his true form. He had shaggy black hair with sideburns down the side of his face, his feet looked like apes, and he had claw like finger nails. He really looked like an animal, but he could just as easily be a Martian.

"So you guys are the new Justice Titans?" the man asked, as if it was the world's most obvious question to ask at this moment. "The League did tell you guys right?" again, his questions seemed perfectly natural in delivery.

"The League fell apart on the day my grandfather retired." I answered and was about to use my calm link when Super Martian interrupted me.

"He's hiding something, and it involves our parents." All the sidekicks in the square of the ally way turned to Super Martian, waiting for further explanation. "I don't know much more, his mind is shielded by something."

"Maybe I can be of help." I turned to look at Aqua Lad. He had on a spectacular smile, and perfectly set hair. He was wearing able body suit with black legs and gloves, an outline of gold separating the colours. "As part of training at the academy in Atlantis telepathy is a valued skill, and we can use it for more than just sea life now." Aqua Lad reached out his hand, but was cut off by a simple laugh.

I looked up to see the Batfam, as well as a few companions. The closest one to the family was Red Arrow. He was wearing a black body suit with a red chest part, grey straps around his chest for his arrow sheath. He had grey boots, knee pads, and belts holding who knows what. On his right arm he wore a black arm guard attached to his glove, and a black glove in his right hand. Below his slightly jelled hair he wore a black domino mask with reflective mirrors over the eyes.

Next to Red Arrow was the one he was cloned from. They wore the same uniform except Arsinal had a mechanical right arm, and didn't weald any bows or arrows, instead he had a machine gun on his back, two simi automatic pistols on his waste, knifes in his boots, and other gadgets in his belts. His hair had a buzz cut.

In-between the two of them was Red Arrows wife Chsire. She was wearing a smiling cat mask, and a short green Kai. She had on black shorts, and two Sais strapped to her waist, a katana on her back. She was wearing high heeled boots.

Next was the Flash. The flash was wearing a full body suit with a white circle on his chest a lightning bolt inside. He had yellow lightning spreading from the logo, and creating his belt. He also had on golden boots, next to the flash was his wife Huntress.

Then came Mercury, a man in a white flash suit, with blue replacing the gold, but he lacked the lightning bold pattern. Next to him was Johnny and Jessie Quick. Johnny wore a full Red body suit similar to the Flash, but he had goggles, and he had two lightning bolts coming from his shoulders to the bottom of his chest, he wore golden gloves, and boots.

Jesse was wearing a flash suit with the sleeves cut off an replaced with a jeans jacket. She had also taken off the top of the uniform. Next to Jesse were the Tornado twins. The both were in purple uniforms with white necks boots and gloves.

Aqua Man was next. He had black skin, and buzzed white hair. He was wearing a red shirt with gills on the side, blue jeans, and a black belt with the Atlantian symbol on it. On his back were two sword hilts perfectly fitted to his hands, and tattooed on his arms were two eels.

Close to the back was Super Man. He had dark hair and a thin jaw strap. He was wearing a black body suit with a red Super Man logo on it. His wife Miss Martian was wearing a full black body suit with a Red X shaped strap holding a blue cloak to her back. She had green skin like her son, and red hair.

Cyborg was next to Super Man. He was mostly machine, mechanical parts covering every-thing besides the right side of his face, and his biceps. His left eye glowed green, and you could see similar coloured lines down his for arms. To his left was his wife Bumble Bee. She (like her husband) was black, and she wore a full black body suit with an upper face mask. She had yellow stripes all over her suit, and intini like goggles. She had two circles on the palm of her hands used for minor electrocution, and had wings attached to her suit.

Far to the side of the others was Red Devil. He had Red skin, yellow eyes, and horns. He didn't wear a shirt, and was wearing spandex shorts that would usually be used for biking. He had long black hair, sideburns much like the targets, and claws instead of finger nails. Beneath his lips wear yellowish daggers in replace of his teeth.

Next to Red Devil was Zatann. She wore a suit leotard, stocking, high heels, a top hat, a tie, and a suit jacket. She had a wand in her left hand, her other white gloved hand placed on Red Devils shoulder. Next to her was wonder Woman, and Wonder Fighter.

Wonder Woman was wearing a full red body suit, with stars down her legs. She had a golden belt at her waist holding her lasso of truth. She had a golden double u on her chest, steel gauntlets with red stars on each that matched her tiara. She had black hair and tan skin very similar to the woman next to her.

Wonder Fighter was wearing a black shirt with the golden double u on her chest. She had on steel gauntlets just like her mentors, but she wore a regular belt instead. She had her lasso strapped on to her waist, and was wearing red pants with two white stripes on each side.

Blue Beatle was hovering over the group. He had on a mechanical black and blue suit.

"Would you guys like to start a team?" asked my uncle Nightwing, obviously quite bemused by our surprised reactions. "If you do, meat your Den Mother Bea…" My uncle was cut off by the defiant voice of the target.

"It's Changeling now!" Nightwing smiled down at the green apparently hero. "I respect you being Nightwing, now respect my new name!" Nightwing laughed at Changelings response.

"Either way, we have two new teams, let's hope that they work out." The Justice league walked a-way, and Changeling morphed into a red monkey looking creature that burnet the adhesive X.

"Jump City, Titans Tower, tomorrow at six." Changeling said as he morphed into an eagle and flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Limo parked at the ferry terminal to the Titans Tower. I hadn't wanted to take it, but Jackson insisted. We had come in our civilian close. I had no idea what anyone was wearing since I didn't have any sight things installed, but I was assured that it was nice. I knew that we all were wearing sunglasses and jackets.

"Let's get a move on blind boy." I looked angrily at Jackson, his inconsiderate nature getting on my nerves. I grabbed my white cane and began to follow my cousins.

I heard the sound of light footsteps behind me and heard a few familiar voices, and then my fears were confirmed as Iris put her arm around me.

"What's up X?" she asked, her red hair flapped forward after she stopped speeding.

"Nothing KF, just going to meet our new mentor." Iris laughed at my answer, her brothers catching up with her as she did so.

"Hey X, Blue, Shadow, Jay." Barry was being exceptionally annoying to-day, probably due to the battle the young speedster had last night.

"I'm sorry for my family X." I nodded towards Ollie, his supporting words helping. Iris took her hands off me as the more interesting heroes arrived. The Super brothers were walking up to the group.

"What's up Cyle, Carson?" she said Carson's name as if the more Martian brother had something, more interesting about him. We all went inside as Aqua Lad came up from the ocean to land on the docs.

"Greetings citizens, are you going to Titans Tower as well?" He asked his voice far too flamboyant for my tastes. "Well, if you are let us be on our way." Aqualad walked onto the boat and everyone else followed. On the boat we saw a young boy, I was told he was wearing a suit, and has black hair. "More to the tower, this is a fun trip!" Aqua Lad shouted, rocking the ship as he did so.

"Calm down Aqua Lad, no civilians are going to the island today." Said the boy in the suit, his voice playful, though I doubt Aqua Lad understood. "The name is Zackary Blomberg, but you can just call me Zack." He continued, his voice grand, and the name Bloomberg rung a bell.

"Hi Zack, my names Iris, it's nice to meet you." Iris was always quick to start flirting, but she never usually did it on guys who were more flamboyant than her. "These are my brothers Jai, he's the one in the glasses, Barry, he's the young one, and Ollie, you can guess which one he is."

Zackary nodded, and started walking towards the supers. "Cyle, and Carson Kent, I've heard great stories about you and your father from my mother." Cyle shook Zackary's hand, while Carson just stood there, not wanting to talk to the young man.

"Is this all of the Titans," asked a voice from the driver's seat of the ferry. I recognized the voice as Tempest. A hero from Atlantis. He usually wore a grey body suit with blue lines and black outer thighs and shoulders. He had black hair and tan skin. "Well Titans, it's time for us to get under way." Tempest pushed the throttle forward and we began to head towards Titans Tower.

We walked in the front door of the tower, the expansive hall surprisingly clean smelling. I heard the ding of an elevator door, and changelings voice come out of it.

"You guys might want to suit up before we get to the tour, the place is still a little dangerous, besides you never know when someone might call." The speedsters touched their rings and quickly put their suits on, the supers simply morphed their close, and the Batfam put on their gloves, and masks, taking off their civilian close to reveal our uniforms. "Okay guys, we'll start on this level, here is the tourists place to tour, a sort of museum, we'll have to avoid this floor."

Changeling led us into the elevator, and surprisingly we all fit. We went down to a basement level. The room was tall and empty, there were only tunnels and oil marks on the floor to reveal that this used to be a car park, that and that Changeling said that it was. After he explained which tunnel went to which city we got back in the elevator. We went to the training level and were shown where they'd be training, and then we went to the top level, the living space, kitchen, and meeting area.

The rooms each had names on the door, some of theme worn out. The first room we saw had the name Robin on it. I could only assume that this was my uncle Nightwings, but why was there a whole and an out facing dent in it. The one across the hall from it was labelled Victor Stone, better known as Cyborg. Down the hall a bit was a door with Starfire written on it, an alien that now lived on her home planet Tameran. Across from that was Garfield Logan, our green mentor, but the name seemed to be scratched by something, like an angry animal, but a really strong one. A door at the end of a hall way, with no other doors around it had Raven written on it. The door looked pristine like it was cleaned every day.

I was the only one to see this door though; it was the only one that Changeling avoided. As the rest of the group walked towards the meeting room, I walked towards Ravens room.

Once inside I saw that is was painted pure black, and a large black wood bed with a navy blue cover was one of the two furniture peace's, the other was a desk covered in books and scrolls in a language I didn't recognize. On the built in shelves laid a mirror with a black face and navy blue handles, a cuter Raven with oversized head and eyes, red eyes. The rest of the shelves were filled with books, all with tittles I couldn't read.

In the centre of the floor was a circle of candles and salt, a black bound book tossed right over it towards the door, I looked down to the opposite side and saw that some of the salt had been moved in the direction of the window. It was the only light this dark room had.

I saw that the navy blue blinds were open, the only thing besides the candles that provided light. The one on the left seemed to be partially ripped as if it was opened in a hurry. I walked towards the window and just before I got there a large ape like hand through me across the room.

I looked up to see changeling morphing back into a human from an ape like creature. "You stay out of Ravens room, understand!?" I looked at my mentor shocked at his rage. He had never seemed like the type to get mad over something like this. "Next time I won't be so nice!" he shouted again and I walked out of the dark room, Changeling on my heels.

We both walked into a large room with three separate levels. On the current level was a table on the left of the stairs, and a kitchen with a bar table on the right. On the top level was an array of computers, and a few doors leading to some rooms that Changeling said were off limits. On the level below was a living room with a semi-circle couch facing a window with a view of the ocean.

"This place was probably beautiful before all these oil rigs came around." Everyone looked towards Aqualad, and I just nodded at his statement. Changeling also nodded, though his face had a sort of sadness to it. He seemed different from the angry man I saw in Ravens room, he looked empty. I walked to the dining room table, and saw a picture of five youths. In the centre was my uncle as Robin.

He was wearing a Red Muscle shirt design with the colour spreading to his outer thighs. He had long red pants, black gloves and boots, a domino mask. His gloves seemed to have USB cables in them. He had the traditional Robin logo on his left pectoral. His cape was long and black with yellow lining. He had a smile on his face, jelled spikey hair, and his arms were around two people. The first was Cyborg as a teen, and the other was a young girl I didn't know.

She was wearing a purple leotard with a triangle cut out from her lower abdomen to her collar bone. She had orange hair, and green eyes the same colour as the joule on her belt. she was wearing grey boots with purple souls.

On the far left was a young changeling. He was clean shaven, and had an overly large smile. Instead of the Red and white he was wearing a Purple uniform with his side's coloured black. He had a grey belt, and his arm was reached out to a young beautiful girl. She had short black hair, and looked like she rarely smiled but she was. She had a red joule on her for head. She wore a black leotard, and a Navy blue cloak. She had fish net stockings, navy blue gloves and boots. She had a grey tinge to her skin, but she still looked beautiful, she looked at peace. The background was an empty version of the ocean that we had been looking at for the past few minutes.

"Don't look at that!" Changeling had regained his angry temperament. It was as if he was trying to hide his sadness at what was going on. I simply put my hand on the big man's shoulder, and he almost hit me, but he realised what I was doing.

"You remind me of your uncle, before the day." That's all he said, and he just began to walk towards the others. "let's get down to training."


	7. Chapter 7

I stood at the entrance to the factory. My Katanas in my hands as my father loaded his gun. He nodded to me and I opened the door with the sword in my right hand.

We walked into the entrance of the lab and two guards turned towards us. My father shot them both between the eyes and we continued to walk forward. As the door in front of us opened I blocked seven bullets flinging them back at their shooters.

"Are we going to have some fun father?" My father turned his head at my question as he shot a guard who was just getting up.

"We'll get to the fun part once we trigger the alarm." I smiled at my father's playful way of saying this. "Now through one of your daggers at one of those fire alarms." I obeyed my father and smiled as the distress call sounded inside. "At least one leaguer should be here soon." Again I smiled at the possibility of fighting someone stronger than these guards.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Ravager V." I turned at the metallic voice, knowing who it was coming from. "It's been quite a while hasn't it?" I pointed my Katanas at the hero, him drawing his single one from thin air.

"Do you know how to use that thing this time?" I mocked, referring back to our battle four years ago. "Because I'm not the same little girl who had just gotten her swords anymore." Red X laughed at my questions, as if we were playing a game and I wasn't doing too well.

"I don't even think I'll need my new team mates to arrest you, but your father might be a problem." Red X looked to his left than his right, and two teenage boys walked in, one was obviously Aqualad, and the other was probably the son of Zatana judging by his outfit and hair style.

"So you brought your friends on our date, I didn't think we were that far in our relationship yet." Red X again laughed that eerie metallic laugh that now haunts my dreams.

"We have been together for four years now, so why not, you can join guys night out once you're out of prison." The two teens beside Red X looked incredibly baffled, apparently they didn't know we were just talking, trying to get on the other's nerves.

"My father won't be joining this fight X; it's my time to shine." X motioned for the other heroes to back away, and he traded his blade for two wrist blades that instantly began spinning as they appeared.

"oooh, new toys, let's see how sharp they are." Red X laughed as he aimed a punch at my face that I easily blocked with my sword, he dodged my retaliation by ducking and swiping his right leg through mine.

"Well, am I good at sweeping a girl off her feet or what?" he asked, obviously trying to get me angry, but he was just fuelling my fun loving nature.

"Well lover boy you may be a good lover but you're not the best fighter." He laughed again pushing my legs down with his as I tried to get up. "Well, how about a kiss for the road." Before X could laugh I pushed my lips up against his helmet and he immediately sprung backwards doing three back hand springs to do so.

"Okay, enough fun and games, you're going to jail now." Red X charged, his wrist blades exchanged for a bow staff. He swung and I blocked, he kicked and I dodged. We were stuck in a dance that wouldn't end until one of us was unconscious or immobile. "I'm getting real tired of you Ravager!" apparently I had finally hit the right button to make him angry, but it didn't make him any less killed than usual.

I blocked one more attack and struck him in the head with the back of my left hand sword sending him back a few feet. He looked at me, and I saw a crack in his helmets left eye where I had hit him. He had pale grey eyes that seemed to pierce right into my soul, he ushered the two other heroes forward, and I knew I couldn't defeat all three of them without my father's help.

"I've failed this test father, please come assist me." My father shook his head and pointed his gun at the three heroes.

"We'll be leaving now." Red X stared at my father the broken part of his helmet angled towards me, a cat like fierceness in it. He through a few shurriken, which my dad shot out of the air, the shurrikin exploding as he did. In the smoke my father grabbed me, and a few seconds later we were outside on my father's bike.

"Ravager, if you can't take down three sidekicks, how can I expect you to be a good candidate for the Injustice League?" my father seemed genuinely concerned for my wellbeing, but I was sixteen now, I could take care of myself, just not against three of theme. "Of course Red X was trained in sword play by one of the best in the world, targeting again by one of the best, a matter of fact, all his techniques are taken from some of the best that there are." My father laughed for a moment, then drove towards our base in Jump City.

"We haven't been to jump city in years." I said, though he knew that. "Why are we going now?" My father laughed at my question; apparently he thought it was obvious.

"We are going to pay the Justice Titans a visit." He said as he drove into the recently repaired clock works he called a base.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in front of the suit cases, starting at the beginning. The suit was the original Batman's. He had worn a dark grey uniform with a golden belt, black cape with his long eared bat cowl attached. He also had black gloves and boots, and had the reflective glass over his eyes. His logo was in a golden oval, and had an up and down spike attached, three others were on the bottom of it. By the looks of it he was a very strong man.

I walked down the path and saw my Uncles Robin suit. It was the same one I'd seen in Changelings photo, but I saw that the R was perfectly strait and uniform, nothing like Uncle Damian's. next I walked to my father's Robin suit.

The suit was full red with identical gloves to my uncle. His r was slightly slanted. His mask was red, to match his uniform. He had a black cape with the traditional yellow, and the boots had USBs attached to them as well as the gloves. Next was Tim's Robin suit.

The suit was full black with red sleeves pectorals, and abdomen. It had two red spikes protruding from his abdominal. The gloves were black and had the traditional bat spikes. He had the traditional black with yellow lining cape, a golden belt, and an almost fully slanted Robin logo. The next suit was on the other side and it belonged to my grandmother, more commonly known as Batwoman.

She wore a suit that looks exactly like my aunts, that's probably why that she changed back to the yellow she had on her old suit that I was just walking up to.

She had worn a full grey body suit with the classic bat cowl minus enough space for her hair to stick out. Her boots were yellow and went up to above her knees; her cape had the same coloured lining which also appears on her belt, and her gloves. Next was Aunt Cassandras Batgirl.

She had worn a full black body suit, with a filled in bat logo. She had the traditional bat cape, and the golden bat belt. She had white bandages wrapped around her for arm to give extra support in battles. The next suit was my aunt Stephanie's Robin.

She had worn a full black body suit with a red tank top like uniform piece covering her upper body. Her robin logo was placed on the middle of her chest. She had the usual Robin type cape and green bat gloves that went up to above her elbows. Then of course she had the usual golden utility belt, and the black domino mask. Next was my mother's Robin suit.

She had worn a red T-shirt with green sleeves and of course the Robin logo on the left side of her chest. She had on fish net stockings, and instead of the usual green pants or shirt it looked like she had on either undergarments or the bottom of a swim suit. She had green gloves that went just below the elbow and boots just above the ankle. Instead of the usual domino mask she wore green lensed glasses. Her cape was pure yellow, and she had visible buttons and a collar on it.

"Looking over the old uniforms?" I turned around to see my uncle Dick standing outside his new personal office in the cave. "I think that there are too many Robins personally." I knew my uncle was just joking, trying to let off the tension of the first none covert mission the team's had in the two weeks of its existence, but we both saw the truth in it. "Bruce never was good at picking out names."

"I'm glad that we got to pick out our own." I responded, trying to do the same as my uncle. He simply nodded and smiled at me. "We should probably get to the Jump city tunnel." Again he just nodded, and we joined the rest of the team.

The big mission was apparently to investigate one of five strange seismic anomalies. The one we were handling had very little relation the others and was apparently the first to occur, and the least likely to have any dangers.

"So much for our first big mission," I couldn't help but agree with Super Martian, this was not really a big mission. "Why are all of us even here?" he asked; quite loudly too.

_"Although it is unlikely that there is any danger there is still the possibility that something might be in your creator." _I knew that Changeling didn't really believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but who was I to question the Leagues choice. _"You're approaching the creator."_ It didn't take a GPS to realise that, the giant cracks on the ground forcing those on vehicles to get off.

"Are those people?" asked Impulse, finally realising how much of a kid mission this really was, and he was right. People were still in their houses; just sitting there drinking tea. "The League really thinks highly of us to give us this mission." He mocked; joining the others in their self-pity.

"We should get down to work." I said finally, tired of the Titans complaining. "Speedsters; we should have a perimeter to put the cars that got caught in the blast, put up some road blocks." All the speedsters besides Iris obeyed, her rebellious eyes staring straight at me. "How much can you pull?" I asked causing a great deal of surprise to rise up on her face.

"If it has wheels about three hundred pounds." She answered quite confused. "Why?"

"The rest of us will work on getting these cars out of the creator." She sighed and we walked off to begin work. The supers had no problem lifting and levitating the cars down the road, Zackary and Aqua lad were having just as much difficulty doing the same, while the bats and Kid Flash worked trying to get the cars out.

"Hey this thing is not a car!" Super Martian shouted from the bottom of the creator. "Superboy, I could use some help getting this door open." I recognized the pattern on the top of the machine from somewhere.

It had three circles connected like a triangle without the bottom. _Where have I seen that before? _I asked my-self, trying to figure it out. Just as I thought of using my suits built in computer the supers got the door open, and just as they did two unconscious beings fell out.

The one on the top of the pile was a girl with short blonde hair that's longest length is the bottom of her chin. She was wearing a blue top to a leotard, and there was a gap to the red bottom that matched her boots as well as her cape. When super boy flipped her over we saw that she had the classic super logo, as well as the same symbol as on the pod that she had just came out of.

The man she had landed on was in a full purple body suit, and had pure black hair contrasting to his pale skin. When he was flipped over we saw that he had the insignia on his chest, and marked on his head. Suddenly it hit me whose logo this was.

"Guys, that's Brainiac!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry that I forgot to say this earlier, but to Rockchic179 I did take in consideration putting raven into the story into account, and I'm actually planning on making this story a series which will include one about Nightwing during his time with the Titans and will go in great depth into Ravens death, sorry for making you wait for responding._

_Red X Origin_

At the mention of the name all of the Titans jumped back not wanting to fight the dangerous villains that just came out of a strange pod. No one dared to move any further than just outside the creator.

"What we miss?" asked Lightning Rod as him and his brothers ran back to the creator. "Did I say something wrong?" his question made a lot of since considering the horrified faces that everyone had, when Quick Draw and Impulse looked down though they seemed to realize why we were so scared.

"Lightning Rod, that's Brainiac." Said Quick Draw the youngest member of the team finally realising what they were up against. Brainiac was the universes most dangerous villain, and the only person who could even come close to beating Superman.

"Let's go down there and take them out before they wake up." Everyone turned to look at Super Martian, surprised at the idea. "Speedsters create a perimeter around the Creator once Super Boy and I get in." The speedsters looked hesitant at the idea but slowly nodded. "Bats, just stay out here just in… wait, where's Blue Bat."

"He's gone to scope out the area." I answered knowing exactly what he was doing since it was his usual job on our missions. "He won't be help until we absolutely need it, so you get your plan under way."

Super Martian nodded and the two Kryptonian boys walked into the creator and the speedsters began to run around it.

As I walked down into the creator I turned to my younger brother for comfort. He was definitely the braver of the two, maybe it was his Martian genetics, but something about him made him angrier, and more suited for battle than me.

"I'll take the guy, you take the gi…" my brother was cut off as the man punched him against the creator's edge, and then he turned towards me.

"So, you're Superman's brats, I thought you'd be at least as strong as your cousin." The man gestured to the girl, and I looked closely at the logo and uniform. "Yes, you're looking at the daughter of Super Girl, Super Brainiac."

Super Martian suddenly tackled the villain to the ground and then mind through him against the wall of the creator. "What did you do to her." H shouted as he began to pound on the man.

My brother was just about to through a rock on the man when he kicked him off. "I've done nothing my dear boy, she's the daughter of Brainiac Two, someone who tries to help people." I looked over at the girl and knew that I needed to get her out of here.

"Super Martian, get her out, I'll deal with Brainiac!" My brother looked at me for a second then through the villain against the wall levitating the girl over the vortex the speedsters had created. "How are you breathing in here Brainiac?"

The vortex that the speedsters had created a vortex so there was no way he should be able to breath. The only reason I could is because Kryptonians didn't need oxygen.

"The same reason you are Super Boy." He answered as if he had read my mind, like he knew what I was… "Thinking; yes I do." He was reading my mind, and he was Kryptonian, this was not going to end well for me. "No, it won't."

As the girls body floated over the vortex, I knew that she must be a good guy, and immediately teleported to grab her. She was probably around sixteen years old, but based off of the facial recognition as the daughter of Kara Zor-el probably meant she wasn't born yet.

"When am I?" she asked, confirming that she wasn't lying to me. "Where's Brrainiac Two?!" she had suddenly shot up, realising that the villain she had been fighting before wasn't around.

"Super Boy is taking care of it, just calm down." She looked at me and fell onto her knees about to cry. "don't worry, we'll take him down no problem, I mean he's just a robot." I tried to sound as calm as I could through the metallic voice that my suit gave me.

"He's not just a robot, he's an organic created using the first Super Mans D.N.A." she actually began to cry, and I was about to call the league when the radio lost its signal. "We'll never win this fight." I picked her up by her arms and forced her to look at me.

"Don't worry, we'll win, we have three Kryptonians with us now." She stopped crying, and looked into my eyes.

"I hope that this timeline is different from mine." She looked at the vortex, and nodded, ready to fight now. "We'll need some way to communicate." she said as if she read my mind, I'll try to get in contact with the whole team.

I felt a little bit of buzzing in my brain then her voice filled my head. _"We're all linked up now, we can give instructions and information just by thinking."_ I looked at her and gave her a thumbs up since she couldn't see my smile.

_"Quick Draw I need you to start shooting at Brainiac trying your best to avoid the others, it won't cause any damage but will be a good distraction."_ Just as I gave the instruction I saw a little bit of decrease in the green streaks movement. _"Supers, try and get him as weak as possible, I'm sending the new girl in to help you guys out."_ The new super began to fly back over the vortex to go join her cousins. _"Blue Bat I need you to go into the emergency weapons room, and enter the betrayer wing, and into the S section."_ I saw a flash of dark blue on one of the buildings and heard the revving of a motorcycle behind me. _Impulse, Kid Flash, and Lightning Rod, start popping out at random to hit Brainiac."_

The team was working fine, but the distractions and supers couldn't hold up against theme forever, and as if to prove my point Super Martian flew upside down out of the vortex and into the nearest sky scraper. He quickly got up, but people were still inside that building.

_"Zackary, get the people out of the sky scrapers!" _Zackary looked at the building for a moment, judging how many people might be inside probably.

_"X, there are too many people; I don't have the skill or the power to get all of them even a mile away." _I looked at the buildings, and knew that it would take too long to evacuate them manually.

_"We need to start moving this fight out of the city."_ All of the Titans in sight looked at me shocked at my response. _"Speedsters, get us towards the ocean, the remaining Bats and I will get people out of the harbour ahead of time."_ As if they'd been waiting for me to say it the vortex slowly began to move towards the bay.

_"Bats, let's get moving."_ All of the Bats began to grapple up the building and then running and jumping towards the pier.

When we got there the vortex probably hadn't even made it past its first building. _"We need to get the people out of the pier now!" _I shouted in my mind, probably scaring a few of the other Titans, but the bats just nodded.

_"Hey, I think I might be able to help."_ I looked down to see Aqua-lad who had somehow caught up with us. _"I am the prince of the seven seas after all." _I nodded and he got to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Aqua Lad was slowly pushing the fishing boats out to sea as the bats and Zackary got all the smaller canoeing boats out of the water and slowly teleported them out of harm's way.

_"At this rate we'll have the bay empty in a week," _Complained Aqua Lad as he pushed another cruise ship out to sea. _"I mean that vortex has almost made its way all the way here and we're not even half done."_

_"We might get things done faster if you stopped complaining,"_ I retorted, getting quite tired of his complaints. _"This is what heroes do, and we're heroes."_ Aqua Lad looked at me as I pulled another two canoes to shore.

_"How old are you?"_ that was an odd question for right now, why would he ask that. _"Because you sound like Aqua Man,"_ I looked at the sea prince shocked as I sent another two grapples to get the last of the small boats to shore.

_"Bats Zackary, let's help Aqua Lad get the boats out."_ The team followed me to the edge of the bay and we sent our grapples to help pull the ships out to sea as both the motor and Aqua Lad helped.

Since Super Brainiac and the speedsters had joined the fight we had actually started to make progress against Brainiac Two, but he was making more on us.

We were barely keeping him from flying off into the sky to wreak havoc on the rest of the world. The first Superman was probably the strongest being to ever live, and this guy had his bio structure, plus mind reading. Even with the three of us we didn't stand a chance for long.

_"We need to get the people out of the pier now!" _I was quite surprised to hear a forceful thought like that having only used psychic contact around my parents who kept Super Martian in check, but the others seemed to be fine with the interruption.

_"I think I might be able to help." _Aqua Lad was probably right, but he could also be of help in here if he could survive. We weren't going to last much longer and we knew it.

"Guys, aim for soft parts of his body!" Just as I said that my brother slammed his foot into Brainiac Two's groin. "Nice work, but I was thinking closer to his vitals." This time he aimed for his eyes but Brainiac Two was ready for him.

"You children don't have a chance, even if you do survive to the bay, you won't be able to beat me." Brainiac Two was beginning to get on my nerves, I may not be full Kryptonian, but I was just as strong as one.

I flew at him, but was simply tossed into the wind that the speedsters had sped up around us. There was no way we could beat this guy, he was far too strong for us, the league must have realized that something was up, at least Changeling would have.

_"At this rate we'll be done in a week."_ Aqua Lad was complaining about his job, we're fighting a super powered computer. _"I mean the vortex is almost all the way here and we're not even half way done."_

"Guys, we need to try and get this guy into some form of submition, we're almost half way there." Super Martian and Brainiac nodded and charged at him grabbing his arms.

_"We might get things done faster if you stopped complaining." _Red X said, clear annoyance showing in his voice. _"This is what heroes do and we're heroes."_ He continued, reminding me of something my father once told me.

_"How old are you?" _Aqua Lad asked, probably thinking of something Aqua Man said. _"Because you sound like Aqua Man."_ Apparently the two of us think alike. _"Bats, Zackary, let's go help out Aqua Lad."_

I focused back on the other Supers and saw that they got Brainiac in an arm lock. I charged at him to strike just as he through my brother off, and he threw me straight to the ground as my brother flew into a nearby building.

_"Super Boy, is everything okay?"_ Red X was worried, this could not be good. _"You guys are getting close to the pier, so, I hope you guys are ready to through that idiot into the ocean."_ I looked at my brother as he flew back inside, far angrier that before. He smashed Brainiac into the ground using both his strength and his mind to do so.

"You're a lot stronger than you look Super Martian; I guess Kryptonians and Martians breed well together." Super Martian flew down at that and started pounding on Brainiac Two, I had never seen my brother this angry before, and I don't think Super Brainiac has ever seen any one this angry before. "I think you've blown off enough steam." Super Brainiac launched my brother straight into Quick Draw just as he had shot an explosive arrow probably damaging the young speedster.

I charged at him and was simply thrown into Kid Flash and Lightning rod, hitting Super Brainiac along the way sending her into Impulse. Brainiac had made it out with a few simple moves. "I've been waiting for your father to arrive, but it looks like I'm out of luck on that department, so I'll just kill the sidekicks instead."

All of the Titans besides Red X looked at Brainiac Two in shock, but he just pulled the last ship out of the bay into ocean. "This fights not over until I don't have any breath left, then it's up to them to decide what's going to happen." I had seen Red X fight criminals before, but never had he been this serious, not even with Death Stroke. "Titans Go!" he shouted and everyone charged putting everything they had in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Brainiac Two had an amazing amount of power and speed, but with as many people as the Titans had fighting him he didn't really stand much of a chance of taking us down easily, but that didn't mean he couldn't. our best hope was that the league realised that we were in trouble, or that Blue Bat got out in time.

Zackary was actually probably doing the most damage, but he had trouble aiming his attacks since Super Martian was constantly trying to hit him, and he made a really good shield for Brainiac Two.

"Supers, try and hold him still for Zackary to get a good enough shot!" Super Boy and Super Brainiac nodded, but Super Martian wanted to simply pummel his opponent which wouldn't work against a guy like him. "Super Martian, stop the direct approach, try doing something a little more intelligent." He looked at me and flung Brainiac Two in my direction, I was barely able to dodge the attack by teleporting.

"Carson, calm your ass down now!" everyone, even Brainiac Two stopped for a moment, and just stared at Super Boy. "I'm sorry, I cause when I'm pissed." Super boy grabbed a street sign and threw it at Brainiac Two bringing everyone out of their trance.

We fought as long range as possible, bringing out as many gadgets and powers as we could with-out wearing ourselves out. I had never seen anyone take on so many super powered enemy's so easily, he had a smile on his face and it was beginning to tick me off. I had absolutely no compassion left for this guy so I did what I wanted now.

"Everyone, move!" and just on cue as if we had planned this they moved as I through X shurrican after X shurrican, some of which were explosive, then I sent a few electric X's, and then I charged, my sword in hand, and I swung the Xenothium energy metal breaking on contact with his throat, but he just kept on smiling.

"I'm Kryptonian biologically, and far more intelligent than one, you expect that to kill me boy?" This time I laughed, as if I expected that to kill him, maybe a little damage, but my main goal was psychological war fare, if he would laugh so would I.

"I'm only stalling old man, if I wanted to defeat you I easily could, but I don't want to." He stared at me, and so did the others, highly confused at my strange behaviour. "I was trained by the best fighters on this planet, and I always carry a little bit of Kryptonite on my person, but it would be too easy to beat you."

"How on earth are you blocking your mind?" apparently the training that I had received from some of the books in uncle Nightwings library were helpful. "There is no sign of telepathic powers in your file.

"Well, you might want to update that _File_ of yours." He smiled at me, and nodded. "I guess that just because you're from the future doesn't mean you know all about guys like me Brainiac." He looked at me for a few seconds, and nodded.

"My file has been updated, I will adjust future strategies accordingly." It was my turn to be shocked; he had updated his file in a matter of seconds. "Now, why don't we get back to this little fight we were having."

Again we began to grapple with him, and we still didn't stand a chance. It was as if he could see that I was bluffing even without reading my mind; it would be reckless to carry Kryptonite on my person; led is a very heavy metal to carry around on your belt.

"Aqua Lad, try and get him into the water!" Aqua Lad nodded and pulled his arms forward reaching out to grab onto the Kryptonian who was quite surprised to be pulled down into the water a few yards behind him. "Zackary, why don't you put a shield around the bay?" Zackary smiled at me and said something back-words that generated a shield around the pier putting us inside it as well.

"Now we don't have to worry about you flying away." Zackary smiled, as if he had done something extremely brilliant by putting the Titans in the shield as well.

"How exactly is Blue Bat going to get the package inside the shield exactly?" Zackary looked at me shocked for a moment, then upset at his stupidity. "Just do something to let him get in." Zackary nodded then again said something back-wards.

"Okay, now we just need to stall him until Blue can get here." I looked at Brainiac Two who was observing his surroundings, not paying much attention to the young heroes in front of him. "Super Boy, Super Martian, why don't you grab Brainiacs arms?"

They nodded at me and launched themselves at their opponent, Super Martian keeping him still with telepathy for a few seconds so that he could grab his arms. "Super Brainiac, why don't you join your cousins?" Super Brainiac smiled and charged to punch Brainiac in the gut.

She was actually able to succeed in her attack, but it wasn't going to cause much damage, and Zackary didn't exactly half the best aim.

"Aqua Lad, do you have any magical ability's that involve aim." He nodded and brought out a long bent metal pole with the inscription of a shark on it. "Well, I guess that will work."

Aqua Lad posed himself like he was about to shoot a bow and arrow, and string and an arrow appeared on the pole. "I hope my aim is as good as it used to be." I hoped that his aim was good too. "Super Brainiac, move!" Aqua Lad let his arrow lose just as Super Brainiac moved, and Brainiac Two got hit strait in the gut, but it just splattered on his uniform.

"Ever heard of Kevlar kids?" he was still just playing with us, and there wasn't really much we could do. "You don't have any Kryptonite on you, and you can't defeat me without it."

I closed my eyes to think for a second when I heard the revving of a motorcycle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Blue Bat launch through the bubble the cube I wanted him to get in his right hand.


	12. Chapter 12

If Changeling was right the Titans had been off line for two hours. I could only imagine what horrible creature had attacked them. Changeling said that we should let them fight this battle for themselves, and Dick agreed, but I could not let my sons get hurt.

_"Conner, Garfield is right, you need to come back to our sight."_ Dick knew that I wouldn't be turning around, not even to someone I respected as much as him. _"If you do find that they do need help I want you to call us okay."_ I sent him a telepathic image of me nodding since we weren't using our intercoms at this point, and I'm not one for talking even telepathically.

I flew over the streets of Moscow knowing that I would need to boost my speed to get there in time. I shot myself forward, trying my best to avoid larger animals and airplanes as I flew towards Metropolis.

I had just made it over the city when I saw how large the creator was, and the scorch marks that led from it to the pier. I blasted towards the water, and saw Brainiac, my father's greatest enemy with four points to a cube around him creating a green energy feeled.

I flew towards him, but right before I could hit it my sons and a girl who looked an awful lot like my aunt Kara pulled me back.

"Dad, that's a Kryptonite energy shield, this Brainiac is an organic Kryptonian." I looked at Cyle, glad that he was alright, but confused by a few things. "This is Super Brainiac, she's Super Girls daughter."

I looked at the girl, and realised that that was probably why I thought she looked like Kara. "Nice to meet you Super Brainiac, I assume that you were named for your father." The young girl smiled as I shook her hand, she definitely had her mother's personality, but I never did meet Brainiac Five. "So, what's your name?"

"My names Brenda Five Super Man." I guess I should have expected that, but why Brenda. "She said it was in honour of someone named Brenda Kent." My grandmother was Brenda Kent, Kara was raised by the Kent's at the same time I was. "It's really nice to meet the Man of steel." I laughed, that was my father's nickname, I never used that personally.

"My father was the man of steel, I'm just Super Man." She looked me up and down and smacked her head lightly, well for a Kryptonian at least. "Please don't say hello Brenda." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my mother talked about Superman a lot, but never clarified which one." Kara didn't know me as Superman, so I guess she was talking about my dad, but it was nice for her to tell any stories of the past to the people of New Krypton.

"It's nice to meet you, but my next question is where did you get the force field Red X?" Red X turned to me, looking up and down to see if I was serious or not. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

"You got the inventory list of the Bat Cave, it's under W dash B dash S Dash C." I looked at him and realised he was perfectly quoting the location of the article, and to tell the truth, I hadn't gotten past A dash C Dash A. "I sent Blue Bat to get so we could contain him long enough for the League to realise that we needed some help, or until he got here."

I nodded, and looked towards Jump city, and Red X seemed to ketch my meaning. "Okay Titans, let's head back to base for a debriefing, we'll let Superman take Brainiac to Bell Rev." the Titans nodded and went off to either the city or their vehicles.

"X, you did a good job as leader today." X looked at me, laughed a bit and shook his head. "I'm serious, you make a good leader for them; you remind me of your uncle in that regard."

I flew off towards Jump city as X zip lined to his bike. He really was like Nightwing, at least the Nightwing that I knew.

Superman saying I'd be a good leader didn't really mean I would be the leader. It didn't stop me from thinking about it on the ride back to the tower though. Somehow Super Martian, blue Bat and I had made it to the front even though I started off rather late.

I personally thought that Blue would be the leader, and I still held that opinion back then. He had the most experience and fighting skill. He would be the best for the job of leader, if the team was experienced as working as one.

"What did my dad tell you?" I looked at Super Martian, knowing that there was more to his question than just the question. "Well, what was it?"

I sighed than decided not to tell him the truth. "He told me to call next time we're in danger." Super Martian smiled, and I was going to let him have his moment. "I hope the League doesn't chew us out for this."

Everyone just looked really serious for the next few seconds, but you can leave it to a speedster to break the silence.

"So, Where are we gonna put the souvenir?" Lightning Rod had picked up a piece of the time machine that Brainiac Two and Super Brainiac had used to get here. "I think that the trophy room would be a good place." I nodded at the speedster and he jumped over my bike in excitement.

"This is going to be fun to explain to the League." Everyone laughed, but I wasn't trying to make a joke, the League was going to have fun with this.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood at the top of the building, ready to reach for my Katanas at a moment's notice. I still wasn't too sure about this new guy that they had signed me up to fight with.

He was a tall guy, but he couldn't be any older than I was based on information given. He wore a black leather jacket with a hood covering the upper part of his face, which was secondly protected by a pair of sun glasses which was odd for this time of night. He had on black leather pants and shoes as well, and a cotton black shirt. The only thing not black about this guy was his skin, which was only shown through the gap in his hood since he had on black gloves as well.

"I do not appreciate your distrust Ravager V." I looked at him, and he turned his head showing a silver crucifix attached to his chocker, and a crooked smile etched on his face. He quickly changed back to his normal expression then looked down at the lab below us. "I'll take out the gaurds on the roofs; you get ready to move on my signal."

I was about to protest when he disappeared into the shadows below us, and not metaphorically. I guess that's why they call him shadow Hood.

I looked at the building, and slowly guards began disappearing into the ground. They all appeared in a pile at the edge of the building, the black clad villain nodding at me as he came up with them.

I grabbed my daggers and through them at the heads of the guards killing them instantly. Shadow Hood bent over them and closed their eyes.

"Eius et animae omnium fidelium defunctorum per dei misericordiam requieuscant in pace." I looked at him never having heard something like that before. "You go inside; I need to finish some things up and try to avoid excess killing." Shadow Hood obviously didn't know much about my family if he was asking something like that.

I walked in the building and hit a few bullets killing the shooters, and I began to walk towards the real prise. I grabbed the head guard's badge, and opened the door to the vault, and saw it, the box that held the Amazing Amazo's arm. I grabbed the box, and walked out to see one of the strangest sights ever.

Every dead man had a bible and a crucifix and a bible on their chest. They had been laid strait, and coins put on their eyes, the wound and blood all cleaned, and the weapon removed. Kneeling over one of the bodies was Shadow Hood saying that same chant as he put two coins on his eyes.

"I said to avoid excess killing, these things aren't cheap you know!" he seemed genuinely angry with me, but he simply stood up and took the box. "Have you ever teleported before?" I shook my head and he smiled, are hands still in contact as I felt as if I was being consumed by the shadow we were standing on.

We ended up inside the back of and armoured van filled with money, and when I looked to see the driver through the great was my father, and a man dressed almost identically to Shadow Hood, I guess that must be Shadow, but instead of the Jacket he wore an over coat with a hood.

"Well done kids, the fifth peace of Amazo belongs to us." I smiled at my father's praise, and saw that Shadow Hood and his mentor had disappeared. "Don't worry Ravager V, they do that quite often.

I stood in my police uniform looking over the freshest group of body's that the Catholic killer had left. I didn't really like that name though, it just didn't seem to fit to me, but I was just a cop working in homicide, not much I could do about names.

"What do you have for me Officer Grayson?" I looked at detective Duncan; a tall black man who wore a black exercise shirt with his gun strapped around his back. He had on his usually khaki slacks and brown leather boots.

"Well it appears that the men outside were killed by a tall man with a knife, but the wounds as usual were cleaned and covered by hair." Duncan nodded as we walked into the lab entrance. "The guards in here were all killed by bullets coming at a low angle suggesting a short shooter, but we haven't been able to run ballistics yet."

"Was anything stolen officer Grayson." I turned to my cousin's voice, and saw Blue Bat, Nightjay, Shadow Bat and Red X walking in through the front door.

"We haven't gone over all of the evidence, but the absence of the head guards key card suggests that the robbery took place in the vault." Blue Bat nodded and walked forward towards the vault, X moved his hands like he was using a keyboard and the door opened immediately.

"Was the Bat too busy to come himself?" asked detective Duncan, annoyed the sidekicks' presents. "Isn't this Nightwings turf?" Nightjay turned to the detective and stared at him angrily for a few seconds. "Is this too small a case for heroes they had to send sidekicks?"

Blue Bat began to turn but X grabbed his shoulder. "Nightwing is currently on a mission trying to hunt down the other stolen objects before they can be put together Detective Duncan, now please get everyone besides officer Grayson and yourself out of the building."

Detective Duncan turned and started ushering everyone out of the lab as I looked at Willis, quite amazed at how much he had grown since his ninth birthday.

"Okay Willis, we can talk freely now." I turned to Detective Duncan shocked at how he knew who Willis was. "Don't look so shocked Grayson, you must have wondered how I disapeare when Gaurdian shows up." Now that I thought about it he was right, everytime he vanished Gaurdian would show up.

"I sent theme away to reminde you of your origin." Duncan narrowed his eyes thinking for a few seconds, then nodded. "I also wanted to tell you that the knifes came from a roof top, and that there are four unconcious victims on the roof, there are probably two people, and one of them is doing the ritual." we were walkiing down the hall way to the vault, and X turned his face towards a stack of boxes.

"Is something wrong X?" Willis turned to Blue Bat and nodded slowly. "Would you like to inform the rest of us?"

Red X put his right hand where I assume his ear was. "Red X to tower; the Catholic killer has taken a piece of Amazo." By the tone in my younger cousins voice I doubted that there was anything amazing about Amazo.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood at the top of the building, ready to reach for my Katanas at a moment's notice. I still wasn't too sure about this new guy that they had signed me up to fight with.

He was a tall guy, but he couldn't be any older than I was based on information given. He wore a black leather jacket with a hood covering the upper part of his face, which was secondly protected by a pair of sun glasses which was odd for this time of night. He had on black leather pants and shoes as well, and a cotton black shirt. The only thing not black about this guy was his skin, which was only shown through the gap in his hood since he had on black gloves as well.

"I do not appreciate your distrust Ravager V." I looked at him, and he turned his head showing a silver crucifix attached to his chocker, and a crooked smile etched on his face. He quickly changed back to his normal expression then looked down at the lab below us. "I'll take out the gaurds on the roofs; you get ready to move on my signal."

I was about to protest when he disappeared into the shadows below us, and not metaphorically. I guess that's why they call him shadow Hood.

I looked at the building, and slowly guards began disappearing into the ground. They all appeared in a pile at the edge of the building, the black clad villain nodding at me as he came up with them.

I grabbed my daggers and through them at the heads of the guards killing them instantly. Shadow Hood bent over them and closed their eyes.

"Eius et animae omnium fidelium defunctorum per dei misericordiam requieuscant in pace." I looked at him never having heard something like that before. "You go inside; I need to finish some things up and try to avoid excess killing." Shadow Hood obviously didn't know much about my family if he was asking something like that.

I walked in the building and hit a few bullets killing the shooters, and I began to walk towards the real prise. I grabbed the head guard's badge, and opened the door to the vault, and saw it, the box that held the Amazing Amazo's arm. I grabbed the box, and walked out to see one of the strangest sights ever.

Every dead man had a bible and a crucifix and a bible on their chest. They had been laid strait, and coins put on their eyes, the wound and blood all cleaned, and the weapon removed. Kneeling over one of the bodies was Shadow Hood saying that same chant as he put two coins on his eyes.

"I said to avoid excess killing, these things aren't cheap you know!" he seemed genuinely angry with me, but he simply stood up and took the box. "Have you ever teleported before?" I shook my head and he smiled, are hands still in contact as I felt as if I was being consumed by the shadow we were standing on.

We ended up inside the back of and armoured van filled with money, and when I looked to see the driver through the great was my father, and a man dressed almost identically to Shadow Hood, I guess that must be Shadow, but instead of the Jacket he wore an over coat with a hood.

"Well done kids, the fifth peace of Amazo belongs to us." I smiled at my father's praise, and saw that Shadow Hood and his mentor had disappeared. "Don't worry Ravager V, they do that quite often.

I stood in my police uniform looking over the freshest group of body's that the Catholic killer had left. I didn't really like that name though, it just didn't seem to fit to me, but I was just a cop working in homicide, not much I could do about names.

"What do you have for me Officer Grayson?" I looked at detective Duncan; a tall black man who wore a black exercise shirt with his gun strapped around his back. He had on his usually khaki slacks and brown leather boots.

"Well it appears that the men outside were killed by a tall man with a knife, but the wounds as usual were cleaned and covered by hair." Duncan nodded as we walked into the lab entrance. "The guards in here were all killed by bullets coming at a low angle suggesting a short shooter, but we haven't been able to run ballistics yet."

"Was anything stolen officer Grayson." I turned to my cousin's voice, and saw Blue Bat, Nightjay, Shadow Bat and Red X walking in through the front door.

"We haven't gone over all of the evidence, but the absence of the head guards key card suggests that the robbery took place in the vault." Blue Bat nodded and walked forward towards the vault, X moved his hands like he was using a keyboard and the door opened immediately.

"Was the Bat too busy to come himself?" asked detective Duncan, annoyed the sidekicks' presents. "Isn't this Nightwings turf?" Nightjay turned to the detective and stared at him angrily for a few seconds. "Is this too small a case for heroes they had to send sidekicks?"

Blue Bat began to turn but X grabbed his shoulder. "Nightwing is currently on a mission trying to hunt down the other stolen objects before they can be put together Detective Duncan, now please get everyone besides officer Grayson and yourself out of the building."

Detective Duncan turned and started ushering everyone out of the lab as I looked at Willis, quite amazed at how much he had grown since his ninth birthday.

"Okay Willis, we can talk freely now." I turned to Detective Duncan shocked at how he knew who Willis was. "Don't look so shocked Grayson, you must have wondered how I disapeare when Gaurdian shows up." Now that I thought about it he was right, everytime he vanished Gaurdian would show up.

"I sent theme away to reminde you of your origin." Duncan narrowed his eyes thinking for a few seconds, then nodded. "I also wanted to tell you that the knifes came from a roof top, and that there are four unconcious victims on the roof, there are probably two people, and one of them is doing the ritual." we were walkiing down the hall way to the vault, and X turned his face towards a stack of boxes.

"Is something wrong X?" Willis turned to Blue Bat and nodded slowly. "Would you like to inform the rest of us?"

Red X put his right hand where I assume his ear was. "Red X to tower; the Catholic killer has taken a piece of Amazo." By the tone in my younger cousins voice I doubted that there was anything amazing about Amazo.


	15. Chapter 15

It was September fifth, two thousand and twenty sixth. My father was twenty eight at the time and my mother was twenty. It was the day I was born two years after my cousin Jackson, and my other cousin Joan. It wasn't exactly the best day for the Wayne family, as I was born blind, my naturally grey. When my father learnt he was upset, but understanding, the only reason he was angry as he told me was because I couldn't join the family business. What is the family business you may ask, its crime fighting.

My father's name is Jason Wayne (formally Todd), but at work he's called Red Hood. My mother is Carrie Wayne (formally Kelly, then Todd), but most people know her as Cat girl, and not the one who is now Salina's replacement, but a member of the Batfam. My eldest Uncle is Dick Wayne (formally Grayson), known as Nightwing. My other uncle is Tim Wayne (formally Drake), better known as Red Bat, my last uncle is Damian Wayne most commonly known as Robin, never losing his old sidekick title even though he is his own hero. My aunts are Barbara Wayne (formally Gordon, then Grayson) now days she goes by Batwoman, my other aunt is Cassandra Wayne (formally Caine, then Drake), and my last aunt is Stephanie Wayne (formally Brown) she's now known as Batgirl, like her husband she never left her sidekick name behind.

This is what I grew up with, not seeing, but hearing about the adventures that they went on, mainly from Uncle Damian who had no problem with me being blind, he still thought I could become a hero. Everyone else put him down though, telling him not to mention the stories again if they caught him telling me, luckily he didn't listen to them, or I might have felt a lot different.

What hurt the most about not being able to go on missions though was watching my cousins. Jackson had taken on the name of Blue Bat expecting to become the next Batman (I didn't doubt him personally). Joan had become Nightjay in honour of her father Nightwing. Even my cousin who had been born a few days before me, Crystal was her name, didn't have a hero title until a few days before I got mine.

I didn't spend much time above ground except for when I went to school, so I had skipped a few grades being on equal grounds with Joan and Jackson, and was helping all of my cousins with their homework, with enough of my tutoring Crystal was also in the same grade as us.

I was nine years old, and the youngest person in the fifth grade. I knew more about criminology than most of my cousins, even though all of them had joined the team besides Crystal. It was November second Crystals birthday when she finally joined the team, she had just turned ten, and it time for her to join the fighting force known as the Batfam.

"Crystal Wayne, You have chosen a name and a uniform, from this day forth you shall be known as Shadow Bat unless you need to distance yourself from us, to help you become your own hero." Crystal looked at the ranks of the team in front of her.

Nightwing had read her the speech; he was wearing a black Kevlar latex blend with grey on his abs, a blue utility belt, and a blue bird shape on his chest, two blue lines spreading down his arms. He had a domino mask on, whit spikes going down on both the top and bottom. He had shaggy black hair, and average cocasion skin, at least that's what I was told.

Tim was in a dark grey body suit, with red on his lower pectorals, his abdominal, outer thigh, and the area around his elbow. His upper half mask was strapped to him by a button with a robin inscribed on it, a yellow back ground just like his belt. He like all the rest had white one way mirrors on his eyes.

My father was different from the others though. He was wearing a titanium steal alloy helmet that I was told was painted Red. He wore a brown leather jacket and a Kevlar latex mixture grey body suit with a Red Batman logo on it. He wore grey khaki pants with a red belt attached; his shoes were black leather with steal toes, and matching zippers. He had spikes on his knuckles, and a red pistol on his belt, and I could see two red knife handles sticking out of his boots.

Damian wore probably the simplest uniform of them all though, he was wearing the same material as the others, but it consisted of a black body suit, a red shirt, green gloves and boots, a black cap with yellow linings, and a hood. On his face he wore a simple green domino mask that had the same shape as Nightwings, a yellow R surrounded by a black circle, and black Kevlar utility belt with a yellow buckle around his waist.

Batwoman was wearing a full black body suit of the same material with a red bat logo on her chest, matching her high boots, bat logoed belt, spiked gloves, and the lining of her black pointed cape, her mask allowing for the visual of her scarlet lipstick and her hair to stick out of the back of her mask.

Black Bat wore a full black body suit with the same material as the others. She had a yellow bat log on her chest, the exact same colour as her belt. The mask attached to her long cape covered every inch of her face, even her short black hair.

My mother wore a full purple spandex suit with grey boots and gloves, black stripes going down her sides. She was wearing a warm domino mask, her red hair flowing down onto her shoulders. She had a whip on her grey belt.

Then there was Batgirl, she wore a full grey Kevlar spandex suit with a black mask, gloves, boots, and a cape, yellow touching every part of her uniform especially her belt, and the golden hair flowing out of her mask in a ponytail.

Nightjay wore a red Kevlar spandex suit with black stripes on her outer thigh, and her entire arm being black. She wore a domino mask so that her hair was visible, and she had a yellow R surrounded by a black circle.

Blue Bat wore a blue robin suit with dark grey lining and two Bat ears attached to his on the top of his head. He wore a blue Domino mask, not really hiding the stern and unforgiving expression on his face. He was wearing a baby blue utility belt, and had a steel bow staff on his shoulder.

Crystal turned to look at me, her pure black body suit covering every inch of her face, the outline of the Bat logo on her chest. I nodded my head as I heard her turn towards me, and she took the signal. "I am Black Bat, my name shall be the same, and my first loyalty is to truth and justice."

Nightwing smiled and walked up to Crystal. He grabbed her wrist, and raised her hand above her head. "This is our newest member of the team, Shadow Bat, the silent follower." The team clapped, and I just smiled. I was happy for Crystal, and glad that she could do this.

After the ceremony Damian walked up to me and ruffled up my hair. "Did I ever tell you the story of prototype ten?" he asked knowing very well that I hadn't. "Before you were born we began to design and build you a suit."

_Damian stood in front of the computer, researching materials that could power the design for their tenth idea for my suit. The best one they'd found so far was plutonium, but it was too unstable, then he came up to a new sight stating that something was being developed by Star Labs. It was known as Xenothium. _

_ It was an unstable material, but if you wired it properly it would have no problems. "This material has the ability to power a city for two days, and it can fit into a belt buckle." Nightwing looked at the computer screen and read the details about it._

_ "Xenothium is an extremely unstable material that needs to be wired perfectly for it to work." Nightwing looked over at Red hood, whose mask was on the table. His died black hair ruffled, his green eyes slowly examining the screen. "What do you think about it Jason?"_

_ "The energy it puts off is red, so if you can make it work I'll allow it." The four brothers in the room smiled, and the girls just shook their heads. "Why don't we get down to the looks?"_

_ Damian brought up the schematics needed to make the suit work, and made it into a human shape. The power grid showed it needing to go up to the face, and my father smiled. "Well we know he'll be wearing a helmet." Again the brothers smiled as my father took Damian's seat, turning the keyboard into a digital sketch pad. He drew on a tattered cape, and a utility belt. He drew a skull on the face, and put an X on it._

_ "What's the X for?" Damian asked intently looking at the three dimensional drawing. "I think that it's cool, but do you expect him to have a specific name." my father drew another X on the left chest adding details to the boots._

_ "The X stands for ten; we could easily make it represent something else like Xenothium." Damian nodded at my father's response, and then let him continue by drawing X's on my palms and back of my hand, adding the colours. Red for the X's, black for the body, boots and outside of the cape. The suit had a red lining in the cap, and grey for the gloves. Red knee pads, belt, souls of shoes, and straps. The details of the skull were left to eyes, and the bottom half of the jaw was removed._

_ Tim laboured for weeks trying to get the tech to work, and Dick took the time getting the Kevlar latex suit. When they had both finished their individual parts they put it all together, all that was left to get was Xenothium._

_ "Well Dick, it looks like we're sending Jason to go get us some Xenothium?" Damian mused, not noticing Dicks smile until it was too late. "Dick, I was just joking."_

_ "I know, but Tim and the rest of us think it's a good idea, so Jason will go in the morning to right up the contract." Damian stared at Dick relieved, and quite aggravated that he would do something like that. "Jason will go with one of the body guards."_

_ After my father made a deal with star labs that forty percent profits would be given to theme Wayne Tech could have forty percent of their Xenothium ore, the ore was installed, and the next day I was born._


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter is going to be a little different from the others because I wanted to show that these young heroes are still just teenagers. I hope you enjoy my version of 'Downtime.' _

I sat on the seat of a crowded subway only one seat empty next to me. I was in my usual school uniform, my long red cane in my hand. I felt the braille inscription and smiled to myself thinking of that day.

_"… Happy birthday dear Willis, happy birthday to you." I was sitting in the dining room of the Wayne Manor, my entire family had shown up to celebrate, even my great aunt selina and her adopted daughter Kitty. Uncle Dick was sitting at the head of the table Barbara on his left and Damian on his right, the rest of the family going down the long table. _

_ "Why don't you blow out your candles Willi," my mother suggested and I leaned forward to blow. "Now I believe that it's time for presents."_

_ "I'm thirteen years old mom; I don't think that I need presents." She just laughed and I heard Kitty laugh as well. "Fine, but there better not be any toys in those boxes." This time the entire table laughed, obviously amused at my statement. _

_ "I'll go first I heard Crystal stay as light footsteps went around the table to my seat at the foot. "Here you go," She said as she gave me a long rapped rod. "Well; open it." I obeyed without question and felt cool metal, and a rubber handle with an x at my palm. "Read the inscription," Crystal said softly and I easily found the braille letters._

'Something to guide the man who guides me.' I smiled to myself as the door to the train opened announcing that we were one station away from my stop. I heard the footsteps of a ligtfooted person wearing leather shoes; I heard the movement of a strap on a polyester jacket. The steps came towards me and I heard someone sit next to me.

"Hi, my names Pietro Rossi but you can call me Pete; I go to Gotham Academy to." There was a long pause as we both sat there. "Don't like handshakes?" I laughed a bit and held up my cane and he made a sound that made me think that he understood. "Sorry, I didn't see your cane."

"It's okay, my names Willis Wayne by the way." We shook hands then he made a little noise at the back of his throat. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I didn't expect to meet the nephew of busyness men Tim and Damian Wayne on my way to school today." I laughed a little than shook my head. "Well my dad's not as rich as his younger brothers, but he does own a club, the only reason I'm even at Gotham is because of my academics."

Pete laughed next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, probably drawing a few looks. "I'm the same, but my dad owns a pizza shop, not a night club." We both laughed now, him not caring who looked and me not caring. When the train door opened we both walked out my cane guiding me as we talked.

"So, your name is Pietro, your uncle owns a pizza shop but you don't have an Italian accent?" I asked as we walked through the front gates of the school.

"My Dad came to America when he was only sixteen, and my mother was born here so I don't have the accent like my uncle does." He answered as if he had rehearsed that answer. "What's your first class?" he asked trying to avoid any more prying.

"I have AP Geometry, I hear Crystal coming though so why don't I introduce you?" we both turned around to face Crystal as she walked up to us her usual light energetic step giving her away to me. "Pete this is my cousin Crystal, Crystal this is Pete." Pete put his hand out to shake Crystals hand and I heard her respond by shaking.

"How did you two meat?" Crystal asked as we walked to the front door of the building to put our things in our lockers. "I mean he's never mentioned you before."

"We met on the train this morning, I tried to shake his hand and we hit up a conversation." Crystal must have smiled because I heard quite laugh escape Pete's lips. "Can either of you guys tell me where locker 182 is, I'm still new to the building?"

"Our lockers are right next to it, we'll show you." I laughed amused that we had lockers next to each other. "I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends Pete."

_I hope you enjoyed the different perspective of the story and the introduction of Pete into the story. I wonder what kind of role and how big it will be throughout the rest of the story._


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm writing this chapter mainly to get Changeling into the story a bit more since I plan on using him more in sequels to this story. This also continues the plot that was started when Shadow Hood was introduced._

Changeling and I stood behind Nightwing; sweat pouring down his face. I had sent the other Titans out of the room when he had started throwing furniture. He hadn't taken well to the news about them getting Amazos head especially since no other attacks had taken place that night.

"Dick, they must have gotten into our system somehow." Changeling said behind my uncle putting his hand on his old friends shoulder. "Vic might be able to track the origin."

Nightwing looked up from his crouched position from the keyboard in front of the meeting rooms screen.

"There's only one person who can hack into League signals." Nightwing grabbed a chair and sat down bringing up a file.

The file contained Deathstorke, Ravager I and V, as well as a picture less file labeled Catholic Killer. Nightwing typed in Mikro O,Jeneus and a small man in green spandex and goggles appeared on the screen.

"Gizmo; that tiny MacGyver?" Nightwing nodded at Changeling's question then pulled up my battle footage finding a good picture of Shadow Hood adding it to the Catholic killers place. "Well; it wouldn't be the first time he's hacked us."

Again Nightwing nodded typing into the computer bringing up footage of the secret lab. He fast-forwarded to a black car pulling up in front the two villains who had taken me out.

My uncle zoomed into the car seeing Slade then flipped to an angle where he could see the driver. Inside was a man who looked nearly identical to Shadow Hood.

Nightwing finished the file by adding the image to it and turned back to us. He had a more serious face than I liked to see on him which usually meant that he would take control of the case.

"Red X, what do you need to discover who these new people are?" both Changeling and I looked at my uncle highly confused. "I know this isn't my usual attitude but X is a little better at figuring out information on unknowns than I am."

I shook my head so I could focus a little bit more. "I need books," Nightwing nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Books from Azerath and Doctor Fate's library about shadow creatures."

"I'll send a message to Zatana to contact Fate." Nightwing said as he walked out of the room putting his finger to his communicator in his ear.

"I'll help you find the books you need in Ravens library." Said Changeling as he led me out of the room. We walked in silence for a while before we entered into the dark space light only by the open curtains.

Changeling walked over the bookshelf on the far right and took out three books handing them to me.

"These books have legends about beings that travel through shadows but only mention them briefly talking more about the ability than the location or people of the race." He explained as he began to scan the bookshelf for any more books that might be useful.

"Before you showed up I used to only come in here to clean." Changeling continued as he read all the spines of the books. "I'm glad I get to see it more, thanks."

Changeling turned around and I looked into his eyes. I saw the same pain that my Uncle had in his. They had both lost people very dear to them and it had taken its toll.

"Let's get to work reading these." Changeling walked out of Ravens room and back to the meeting room setting them on the breakfast table. "Do you know how to read these?" I laughed and nodded as he sat down.

"I have school tomorrow; I'll start reading them when I get there." Changeling nodded and handed me the books which I put in my satchel. "I'll see you after school."

I walked to the elevator and ran into my uncle as I reached the door. He took his fingers off of his com.

My uncle looked at me and answered my UN said question. "Zackary will bring you the books tomorrow." I nodded and we took the elevator to the garage and rode off.


	18. Chapter 18

I sat at my lunch table pouring over the books trying to find the name of that boy on the roof.

I had translated the books into brail last night so I was having trouble focusing which is why I had asked Crystal if I could sit alone today.

"What you reading Willis?" I turned my head to the voice of Pietro forgetting that he sits at my table. "I might be of some help."

I mauled the question over for a few seconds thinking about his knowledge of history that he had exhibited yesterday. I nodded my head and gestured for him to sit down on my left.

"I'm looking for a boy named Shadow Hood." I started so that he would actually be of some help. "He is legend to have the ability to travel through shadows and has a mentor who is related to him."

"Shadow Hood is most well known in Italy." He answered inspiring an awed look on my face. "His Mentor The Shadow and him lead a group of assassins passing their names down through the generations." I was highly surprised and quite glad that I allowed him to help me.

"So they originated in Italy." Pietro laughed as if I had just made the best joke in all humanity. "What's so funny?" I asked giving a questioning look.

"The League of Shadows goes all the way back to Ancient Egypt." My eyes widened even wider not expecting to hear about the League of Shadows. "Where do you think they got their name, here I have a book about it."

Pietro handed me a book and I smiled and nodded putting all of my books away.

"Since Pete's siting with you would you mind if I do." I smiled and nodded towards Crystal's voice. "So Pete, tell me more about yourself."

I stood at the front of the meeting room all of the Titans waiting for me to start my presentation.

"The Shadow and Shadow Hood were to Azerothonyans who came to earth with a group of people with their special skills." I began; drawing the attention of Changeling. "They lacked the ability to use telepathy or to levitate objects but could control and go into shadows. They began the League of Shadows with the father later giving Shadow Hood his name. the League continued under their control until about six hundred years ago when The Shadow moved to China and discovered a Lazerus Pit. There he saughte an apprentice and found a boy named Zhang Wei who we now know as Ras Al-Ghul. Zhang raised through the ranks of the Shadows and since The Shadow of that generation had no children he chose Zhang to lead them. Zhang took on the name of Ras Al-Ghul and ended up banning the Azerothonyan members and keeping the League under his control waiting to pass on the mantel using the Lazerus Pit to survive till he finds him. The nephew of the last Shadow though took the mantel on himself and continued his family's legacy. His descendants are now working with Deathstroke." The Titans stared at me questions in their eyes. "A friend introduced a book that I could reference to the ones that Fate and Changeling gave me."

The Titans sat there for a while when the inevitable question came out. "Why do we need to know about this?" asked Joey Quick who was probably the bravest there for speaking out in front of the League that had 'so genrously' decided to come.

Nightwing as usual came forward with the answer but it wasn't what I expected. "I don't think that this is just a group of villians versus the League." He began; inciting my curiosity. "Whoever is leading this has sidekicks working on their own, as a separate group and that is who I want you guys to fight."

Nightwing hit a button on the station behind him and a file came up on the screen.

"The known members of this group are Ravager I, Ravager V and Shadow Hood." My father interjected as he walked forward. "We know that Ravager I has been trained by the military and the League of Shadows as well as his father Deathstroke."

"Ravager V is known to be trained by her father and in light of her knew skills suggest that she has been working with the Shadows," Continued Damian following my father to the front. "We have no confirmation of this though but she's still dangerous."

"To counter this we've decided to put you on a training regimen instead of constant missions," said Superman walking up beside Nightwing. "We think it would be best to have one of you prepare in light of what happened with our training." When he said this; a small group of the League tensed up including him.

"Red X has the most rounded fighting abilitys so we've chosen him to create the schedule," continued Huntress as she walked up to join the others. "Your training will begin tomorrow so be ready and bring workout close not just uniforms."

The meeting had broken up and I was sitting at a table with Nightwing and Changeling trying to figure out a training regimen.

"You should train them in their strengths." Was what Nightwing was constantly suggesting even though I hadn't answered them any time? "it's how the Titans trained back in the day." He would continue to push no matter how many times I ignored the answer.

"These Titans have shown weakness in certain areas because of that training." Nightwing looked at me shocked and confused. "Taking down people cleverly is just part of the job, even if it means going out of your comfort zone."

Nightwing was still shocked but I saw a smile come from Superman who was only a few feet away before he started walking forward. "That sounds a lot like something you told me when Black Canary started training us." He joked put his hand on my uncle's shoulder. "I like X's idea, why don't we let him work on his own." I hadn't seen Superman act so relaxed as long as I'd known him but it was a nice thing to see.

I spent the rest of that night finishing homework and writing the training schedule so that I had no time to actually wrest by the time I got to school and apparently it showed on my face.

"You look horrible Will." Proclaimed Pietro as he walked on the train to sit next to me. "The homework wasn't that difficult, you should have finished it in minutes."

I laughed at my friends jibe getting used to talking with him every morning and working together at most of our classes.

"My family was invited to a dinner party at Wayne Manor and I didn't get home till late," I lied not being able to explain the truth to him.

"You were made to do that?" Pietro mocked as usual. "I wish I was that misfortunate."

Pietro and I laughed for a minute or two just enjoying each other's company.

"Since you go to so many dinner parties why don't you come to one at my house?" He asked half as a joke and half serious. "Are you busy Saturday?"

"No, I'm only available Sunday." I answered my friend upset that I couldn't make it. "I'm sorry that I can't make it, I really wish I could."

"Sunday works for me." He responded, a smile in his voice. "How about you meet me at Rosi's Pizzeria around five thirty?"

I nodded and smiled standing as the train came to our stop walking to school together the way we had done all week.

I stood in the training room having everything set up for my training regime. Instead of my uniform or being blind I was wearing a pair of red sunglasses Uncle Damian had made for me to see with when I wasn't in uniform.

No one had worn their uniform as they were instructed to do. Instead they wore sweats or other exercise close.

"Okay now this training is not going to be what you're used to." I announced looking towards my fellow Titans. "You all have great talents in your individual skills but you don't have any other techniques. In a fight against someone who is well balanced is like suicide for you guys. To fix this I have devised a method of training that is far outside your comfort zone."

At this point the Titans started looking at each other starting to get a little worried.

"Iris, Jai and Barry, you'll be working on your hand to hand fighting techniques with Blue Bat. Ollie you'll be running on the treadmill trying to boost your speed. , Lian you'll be working on stealth which I was able to get Nightwing to help us with. Cyle you'll be lifting an old weight lifting machine, and Carson you'll be working on your telepathy with your mother. Jay you'll be lifting regular weights next to Cyle okay, move out."

I walked back to the wall seeing everyone going to their training area and beginning to work. Changeling was leaning next to me a big grin covering most of his face showing off one sharp tooth.

"Enjoying your first day of actual being leader?" Changeling asked jokingly.

I looked at my new friend slash mentor and laughed a little bit through my helmet and looked back forward.

I smiled and said, "Today is the day."

_I hoped you like my reference to the first episode of Young Justice one of the major inspirations to my story. Happy Fourth of July to all my readers thanks for reading and please review._


	19. Chapter 19

_First off I'd like to apologize for not posting any chapters for a while. My computer has been facing some technical difficultys mainly my screen breaking, and I've also been thinking about starting some new stories. So to start one of them off I'm going to use Willis' time hanging out with Pete to send Red Hood on a little mission to Kansas to kick start my next story The Runaways. So review, follow, and when I start check out my new story. _

_A little warning, as this will be following Red Hood the language will be at a higher level than usual. I do apologize if this offends you in any way. _

As I drove down the street in the Italian district of Gotham, my son in the back of my classic Mustang GT was completely oblivious to the crime that infested the streets we drove on. I really wanted to meet Willis' new friend and the uncle that decided it would be a good idea to open a restaurant in the Falcone's territory.

When I saw the two story red brick building I was pleasantly surprised. The building was perfectly clean other than a few chips in the old brick. The sign was milky white with red cursive letters that read Rossi's Pizzeria.

I opened the door to my car so that I was on the far side from the building. Willis came out on the other side of the car his red cane leading the way. As usual Willis chose not to wear any sunglasses showing off his grey eyes which were always slightly covered by his orange hair.

Willis didn't think of his blindness as a handicap or something to be coddled because of. _Why on earth am I thinking about this right now?!_ I asked myself as we walked up to the Rossi's Pizza shop. As I opened the door I saw all the black haired heads of the Italians turn to look directly at me and Willis.

I simply ignored the eyes of the Falcone family since whenever I looked into their eyes I was tempted to gut them where they stood. Sadly I wasn't in uniform today so I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Hey Wayne, I see you brought your brat in today!" Before I could move to punch the man I saw a man in a black chef's uniform with hair to match slammed his face into the table.

"I do not suggest talking like that about my nephew's friends in front of me Leon." The chef raised his head and smiled at me, his pale skin taking me by surprise. "You must be Willis, and you must be his father, hello my name is Pietro Rossi, I'm Pete's uncle."

_I thought that Willis said that Pete didn't have an Italian accent. _Before I could ask Pietro about that my phone went off on the leagues tone. I hit the button on the side of the watch and I saw Nightwings logo on the face of the device.

"Jay there's a problem at the club, they need your help. I'll tell you the details on the way." I looked up at the smiling man who simply nodded at me with understanding.

"Willis, I'll send Garfield to pick you up." I chose Garfield knowing that Dick wouldn't call me unless most of the League was busy, or that it was so big that none of the other Leaguers I knew would be free.

As I walked out the door I turned to make sure that Willis would be okay. As usual from the back he didn't seem blind, he actually seemed like he could see better than Red Arrow even.

As I took off my blazer and slacks to reveal my Kevlar uniform Nightwing informed me of my mission.

"There's a storm that matches some of the frequencies that both Black Lightning and Static Shock let off." He explained checking computers and holo charts as he said so. "I've decided to send you and Red Tornado to Electrict City Kansas. All other Leaguers have already been deployed on this or other nations across the contry."

"Nightwing I don't mean to pry but, why do we care about storms that matche frequencies of two electricity heroes?" I asked having just grabbed for my jacket to put it on. "I mean don't, they both generate… electricity."

Nightwing looked up from his forms for a second looking slightly confused. "The electrical energy that they release is unique to metehumans created from The Reach, and Cadmus." He explained a seriousness to his face that I often disliked on him, especially since the first time I saw it didn't exactly end well. "I'm choosing you for this specifically because there's been an incident and Icon detected a Metahuman within that area. We believe that it is indeed the boy who was struck. I want you to meet with him to be certain."

To tell the truth I didn't understand why Nightwing had chosen me since I had almost equal medical experience to most other Leaguers. I guessed that I'd find out once I got there.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I met up with Red Tornado at the Border into Kansas. He had changed his appearance since last I'd seen him the joint between his torso and legs was separated by a blue belt like line with matching gauntlets going up the length of his forarm, and a matching circle going around his yellow T. His knees were now painted yellow to match the arrow on his head as well as the lines under his chest and outlining his jaw and ears, and my personal favourite part is that he got rid of that God awful cape.

"So is this the New and improved Red Tornado then?" I asked looking at him from the side of my SR-71 Blackbird going at a slower speed than usual so Red Tornado could keep up.

"Yes it is, I can go up to mach three now." He said a metallic sound behind his near human voice. "I'm also able to process jokes now." He looked forward for a few seconds as we sped up to mach three.

After a minute or two, Red Tornado tilted his head and turned to look at me. "That was quite amusing Red Hood." Red Tornado looked forward again looking down at the ground flashing below us. "Is that a new plane?" he asked a sort of joking tone to his voice.

I looked towards my old mentor, probably the least mechanical person I had taking care of me when I was a kid, when I was Robin.

I shook my head hoping that the auto balance I had activated would still be on since I liked to have fun. _I don't need to think about Bruce how he used to be_.

"Bruce cared about you Jason." I turned to see red Tornado; a look as concerned a machine could give on his face. "That is one of the few things I know about him."

I looked at Tornado for a few seconds before my computer told I should start my decent. As I took my dive I thought that he was right, and that he had come a long way from a machine with a Pinocchio complex.

As my plane skidded across the runway I looked around the small airport and notice wind and lightning damage all across the area.

"Lucky we missed the storm, ha old friend?" Red Tornado looked at me when I said this Red Tornado looked at me and made a sort of smile with his Robot face. "Well, you're trying."

Red Tornado looked forward and up towards the sky. "Where's the Storm, Red Hood?" he asked, inciting me to look up myself.

"That's a good question Tornado." I was just about to put my finger to my com when the gauntlet on his right arm opened from the bottom as he put it into the air.

"The storm has moved south past the city, I'll try to control it." Red Tornado said as he began to fly up. "I believe that Nightwing has a different mission for you however, I suggest you get down to the I.C.U as soon as you can."

I watched as the red android flew off into the sky. I quickly turned my attention towards the scenery and noticed a police badge on the belt of a man who looked like a detective.

"Detective, where's the hospital?" I asked as I walked up to the man. "I'm sorry, but are you deaf? I asked where the Fucking hospital was."

The man looked at me for a second confused and slightly angrily until a look of realization washed over his face.

"I'm not a detective, I'm a government agent." He said in a slight cockney accent. "Call me G." he said putting his hand out for me to shake.

I continued looking around for a sign that might say where the hospital was, ignoring 'G's' hand. "I don't believe you ever answered my question G."

"Oh yes, I'll drive you." I looked at G, my head tilted so he knew I was confused. "I've been sent to show you the area, I know that the League is new, but agents like me will be working with you all for a while."

I walked behind the slim black man not used to being on the same side as the police.

When G walked up to a sleek black Mercedes I began to chuckle a little bit.

"It's a company car." He said an upset look on his face. "No matter how far humanity advances, people will always love cleshays."

I chuckled even more as I got in to see to red fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror of his car.

Standing inside the coma room at the local I.C.U I watched as doctors and family members bustled around a 10 year old boy. With tanned skin and brown hair streaked with grey.

I told G that we should wait until the family left to check on the young boy, knowing how I'd feel if a guy like me started checking if my kid was a metahuman.

As the family left I started walking into the room, G following close behind. When I passed the mother I noticed the puffy red of her face and the tears coming up in her eyes. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to go through this, and I hoped I never would.

"G, I want you to take a blood sample while I read over the forms." In all honesty I didn't like G the moment I saw him, but I don't like most law enforcement so what else was new.

G quickly drew the necessary blood for the sample as I closely looked at the forms noticing a familiar agent that wasn't used in most hospitals.

"LS2," I said quite baffled by it being included. "It's an agent that completely neutralizes all changes in the subject. It's only used for cancer patients and can be highly dangerous to use on someone in a coma."

G looked at me for a few seconds trying to process this information. After two minutes of this passed I decided to take things into my own hands.

"I'll go get the damn doctor to explain why he's keeping the boy in a coma!" I shouted as I left the room slamming the door behind me. "Fucking idiot."

When I found the boys doctor I quickly grabbed him by the colour of his shirt and dragged him down the hall straight to the boy's room.

"Why the Hell are you giving this boy LS2!?" I demanded as I through the doctor into the room. "Do you want him to go brain dead?"

"I'm using the LS2 to keep the Meta Gene from taking hold." He answered beginning to stand up using the metal poles at the end of the child's bed. "Having a Meta Human son can be quite stressful."

I lifted the mousy man off the floor and up against the second story window shouting, "Were you in here with his mother!? Because it looks like she's pretty stressed, now take him off the LS2!"

As I dropped the doctor he quickly scrambled for the IV. When he reached it he took down a bag labelled LS2. As he removed the needle from the boy's wrist we saw his brain waves begin to increase towards normal.

"When the kid wakes up we'll resume our check, is that okay G?" I asked as G looked at a blood tester. "The Meta Gene probably hasn't been activated yet due to the LS2."

As the hours ticked by G only annoyed me more. Apparently G worked for a government funded organization and he was the main recruiter of a specific project. To tell the truth after he told me that there were other people he worked with that didn't have a name but a letter I lost interest took a swig from my flask and went to sleep.

About two hours later I woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and a still talking G.

"Where am I?" were the first things I heard that strained voice say. "Wow what a rush, but why am I in the hospital."

"It doesn't matter now Gale, you're safe now, but we need to make sure you stay that way." G surprised me at his speed to react, and the more serious nature he was taking on. "Red Hood and I just need to run a test and then you can get back to your family."

Gale nodded looking G straight in the eye as the man jabbed a needle in his arm. The blood ran into the device and G stood up walking to the door. I guess it was my turn to follow him.

"The Gale Lee tests positive for the Meta Gene." He said as we climbed into his car. "Luckily he won't remember a thing about our meeting, or that could complicate things."

I looked over at the earlier idiotic man who had taken on a different form. He was a cold calculating man who knew the best way to catch me off guard was to be an idiot.

"Asshole."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_as warned more cussing than usual but again I apoligize for any offence you may have taken. Next chapter will be more along my usual lines, and will probably follow what Willis did on this day. Please follow and Review._


	20. Chapter 20

_This chapter is taking focus back on Willis, but I've decided not to do it about him and Pete hanging out, instead I want to show some bonding with team mates. I hope you enjoy it._

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I stood in the Titans Tower training room, trying to decide which area I should work on when I saw Cyle trying to lift weights using an interesting machine.

As more concrete slabs came down he couldn't keep it up, and he didn't look like he was pushing very hard. By the time the third slab was dropped he told the machine to stop and went over for a water brake.

I decided that today would be a good day to work on waits, and maybe help Cyle out with it.

As I laid down on the bench press I saw Cyle heading back over to the machine.

For a few minutes the two of us just lifted weights, Cyle making it to the fifth slab before he turned it off.

As the half Kryptonian went to get more water I put the dumbbell back on its pole.

I stood up and walked towards my team mate. When I reaced him I had to look up to see his face, embarrassed by my smaller size, but still willing to give advice.

"Cyle, I've noticed you're having trouble with the waits." I said grabbing my water bottle to take a drink. "If you want I could give you some tips."

Cyle looked over at me, the turning of his shoulders almost nocking me over.

"That'd be great X." he answered still looking at me with a surprised expression on his face. "So, what's the first tip?"

"Let Loose." I said walking back to the bench I was using, adding ten pounds to each side of the dumbbell. "Get angry," I continued as I lay down.

As I pushed the bar up I felt the extra wait pushing against my arms. As if to prove my point I thought of my battle with Shadow Hood and Ravager V.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
Things continued like this for most of the school year. As a team we worked through brakes, and school. Every day I worked with someone different, learning as well as teaching. Sometimes though I took days off to hang out with Pete. Still I wasn't going to lose to those two next times we meet. If I see either one of them I was going to take them out.

That's what I kept telling myself until the last day of school, that's when things started changing for me, where the line began to grey.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
I was walking down the hallway knowing that I wouldn't have to be cramped in here for three whole months. I couldn't have been happier until Crystal ran up to me.

"Jackson's in a fight!" She said out of breath as she grabbed my right sleeve to pull me down the hall. "I'm worried he's going to heart Pete."

That spiked my interest, what on earth could Jackson and Pete be fighting about. I was about to ask Crystal when she put her hand on my chest, the sound of teenage boys cheering filling my ears.

I couldn't focus, or hear the fight until the unmistakable sound of steel against steel rang through the halls silencing everybody who could hear it.

"Jackon, enough!" I ordered trying my best to sound like the leader I was with the Titans.

"Willy, that wasn't Jackson." Crystal said, her voice a mix of scared and confused. "I'll talk to Jackson, you handle Pete, okay." She concluded as she walked away leaving me to wait for my friend.

"Thanks for stopping the fight Willis." He said when he reached me and turned me in the direction of our class. "It was about me not liking the Bats, apparently he thought that everyone should so he decided to beat the love into me."

Pete and I laughed as we entered the class. I sat a desk at the front of the room a small device already installed to take notes for me in Brail.

Right as the bell signalling class to begin rang the intercom played a familiar voice.

"To the rich and privileged of Gotham City," he began the same murderous tone in it as usual. "You are now hostages of Death

stroke the Terminator."

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_this is the beginning of the end for Red X Origin. Whatever group Death _

_stroke is working with is finally coming out into the open. What does this mean for the young bats. We'll find out in the next 2-3 chapters._


	21. Chapter 21

_It's time for the end chapters to start unfolding. Don't worry though this isn't the last you'll see of Red X and the Justice Titans. I hope you enjoy the ending._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
'It's simple, there is Good, and there is Evil… there are those who commit crime, and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least… it's supposed to be.'_

I sat at my desk about to reach for my helmet inside my satchel when I felt a hand grasp my right arm and pull me down the hall. As the person pulled me I heard my literature teacher call for me and Pete to come back.

"We don't have much time before they get here." He said as he continued to pull me. "I told him not to do this." He continued his voice filled with anger, and what I think was regret. "We have to get out of here."

I stopped right there, my arm slipping out of Pete's hand. "Pete, there are other students in here, we need to help them."

I don't know what Pete's expression was right then, but I can guess that he wasn't happy. I can also guess that he knew I was right, no matter what he thought.

Before Pete could say anything the front doors of the school slammed open.

Pete grabbed my arm again, and before I could protest he dragged me into a nearby computer lab.

"There's nothing we can do to help them now." He hissed as he stuffed me under one of the desks. "These are Deathstroke's men; they are not the kind of people two freshmen want to be fighting."

I looked angrily at the source of my friend's voice. I know he didn't know I was Red X, but it was still insulting.

"I can take care of myself Pete!" I spat; even though I had only known Pete for a year I was just about ready to show him who I really was. "we have to help them!"

I heard a grunt come from the desk next to me and the ruffle of the uniform jacket against Pete's long hair.

"We need to keep quiet; if they hear a mouse move in here they'll come in." he finally said; his voice so low I could barely hear.

For a few minutes we sat in silence as boots stomped by outside the room. When the noise finally stopped Pete pulled me out from under the desk, pushing my head down as he did so.

"We need to find a way out of here." He said, his hair brushing back and forth on his jacket. "There's a window that we can climb out of." He finally said, grabbing my arm.

"Pete, I'm going to save these people." I said, pulling my arm out of his grip, "With or without your help."

"Willis, you're blind." He said pointing out the obvious. "How on earth are you going to help anyone?"

I looked towards my friend, my face deadly serious. _'It's time, if I'm going to save anyone I'm going to have to tell Pete.'_

I put my satchel on the desk I knew was next to me, and undid the straps of my black leather satchel. When I opened I pulled out my helmet, putting it on allowing myself to see.

Before I put on my gloves I began to un-button my shirt showing my uniform. I looked straight at my pale friend, his dark hair almost covering his eyes. As I pulled my pants over my boots Pete looked torn.

"I'm Red X." I finally said putting my gloves on, showing Pete who I really am.

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
did Willis make the right choice by telling Pete who he really was, and why does his friend know so much about Deathstroke. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please follow and review._


	22. Chapter 22

_I know I'm coming out with this one faster than usual, but the last chapter just got me hyped to right more. This is the final chapter before the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed this story, and continue to enjoy my work._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ Pete stood there staring at me, a mixture of shock and sadness in his face. Tears had started to show up in his eyes when he shook his head.

"Glad I'm not the only one at this school with a secret." He joked half-heartedly.

My friend stepped back into the shadow of one of the desk, and it began to wrap around him. When the darkness washed away he stood wearing a black leather jacket with a hood on his head, black leather pants, and a black t shirt.

"The names, Shadow Hood." He said staring at me, and this time I stared back. "Since I'm new at the whole hero thing, do you think you could lead the way?"

_'He wants to help me save our classmates?'_ I asked myself, not sure how to react to my best friend also being my worst enemy.

"They weren't supposed to attack the school." He said his hand in a fist. "I think Ravager I planned it, probably didn't tell Deathstroke either."

Pete was still trying to make jokes like we usually did, but his voice betrayed how upset he was.

"Priority 1, get the students out, got it." I said taking on my role as leader. "Priority 2, make sure you're not seen."

Pete nodded, disappearing into the shadow he was standing on. I quickly teleported to the room I knew was next to me, and into a big mess. The room was filled with people dressed in ninja suites and with black helmets that had orange circles in the middle.

I quickly activated my stealth mode. As I walked around lightly putting button activated electric X's on the villains shoulders everyone looked around, trying to figure out where I went.

By the time I had circled the entire class I noticed that few of the students had disappeared. _'Apparently Shadow Hood's doing a hero's work.'_

I knew Pete said he would help me save our classmates, but I truly didn't expect him to do it.

As I smiled to myself about my newly reformed friend I pushed the centre of my right palm, activating the electric X's.

When I came out of camo-mode everyone flocked around me, asking for help.

"Everyone I need you to grab onto me and each other, my teleporter only works when I have direct contact."

Everyone listened to me, some of them taking advantage of the contact to grope each other. _'Highschoolers are so annoying.'_

I teleported outside where a handful of squad cars waited outside, taking care of the students that Pete had rescued.

"Why aren't there anymore officers?" I asked a scrawny blonde man with a megaphone in his hand. "This is a hostage situation with Gotham's best and brightest in there."

The man turned to me, barely able to look down. "Because, we believe it's a lunatic, and I don't like having other people involved when I'm in session." He sounded as if this was obvious, and that he was perfectly in the right. "You're lucky I haven't had these officers arrest you and your cohort and sent to my Asylum."

"Dr. Gordon?" I asked, looking at my uncle in shock. "I'm sorry, but we need to get these kids out, not give the man inside therapy."

My uncle shook his head, pushing his thin circular glasses up his face. "What Deathstroke needs is my personal attention, and I can't give him that with him in chains."

I shook my head and walked away, teleporting back into the school. I landed inside the principal's office where I found the chubby man tied up in the corner of the room, a man dressed just like Deathstroke except with a steal helmet on.

He stood quickly took his feet off the desk and sat up putting his hands together on the table. "Red X, I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time."

As the man said that my helmet came up with an I.D. on the man in front of me. 'GRANT WILSON A.K.A RAVAGE I; SON OF DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR, NEPHEW OF RAVAGER IV, BROTHER OF RAVAGER V.'

"I'm assuming that the fancy computer in your helmet told you who I am." He said as he stood up from the desk. "Now, let's see if you're all that I was told."

As Ravager drew his sword my helmet gave me one last warning. 'MILITARY GRADE TRAINING IN ALL WEAPONRY; EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.'

Ravager lunged at me as I drew a sword to match his. I still had to dodge scraping my sword against his. He swung his blade immediately towards me, but I easily blocked it with the X hand guard.

I switched tactics, dropping down to sweep my right leg under his, but it just stopped against his left shin. He quickly stabbed his sword at me and I had to redirect it with my left hand. He tried to draw it from the ground so I took advantage of him being off guard pushing up with my hand jabbing my heels into his chest. He fell back against the desk behind him leaving the sword behind, and I jumped forward off his chest.

When we both turned around I saw two bulges where his ears would be, a joint connecting around it, near identical to the ones on my helmet.

I quickly jumped onto the table and tried to grab onto his helmet before he threw me back against the wall. He quickly jumped over the desk, his large body nocking it over when he jumped off of it.

He had drawn a dagger and was about to stab me when Shadow Hood came up behind him and put his hands on his helmet, twisting the bulges forward, opening his helmet. Right as Ravager was about to turn around I grabbed his neck and smashed his face against my knee breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Ravagers men will be in here soon to pick him up, I suggest you get out of here." Pete said as he started walking towards the door. "Goodbye Willis, it was fun hanging out with you."

"Who are you working for?" I asked as he put his hand on the door knob. "What do they want?"

"Legion and They want control." He answered, disappearing into the door knob's shadow.

I teleported into the computer lab to grab my stuff, and I left out the front door.

As I walked past the police line I thought to myself. _'There is good, and there is evil. But the line between them can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make you a heroe? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake. In the end, all I really knw is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not.'_

_Last chapter besides the epilogue, I hope you've enjoyed reading Red X Origin, and I hope you read the Runaways and my next story Nightwings Flight. Please Review._


	23. Epilogue

_This is the end for this story so far. After this I'll be doing some Prequel type stories of the Bats. This though is going to show you some interesting changes I've made to the DC Universe and give you a hint to what's coming when I bring you my next Red X story. Yes I have a plan for all the fanfic's I'm going to right, no I will not tell you._

_************************************************** ************************************************** *****************  
_ I walked in behind my father and half-brother to talk to Savage. The man was wearing what looked to be a Civil War general uniform from the north clashing his gruff face and body with those three scars showing his ferocity.

He was watching the mass of villains training and preparing for a war we were going to start.

"Vandal, I do not suggest taking this kind of action against my son." My father said as he put his hand on Savage's Shoulder. "Not when you still need an assassin to do your dirty work."

"Mr. Wilson, I am in line with plenty of Assassins." Vandal began brushing my father's hand off his shoulder. "You and your family are but three."

"Ravager made one mistake!" my father shouted, obviously getting angry at Vandal. "But if you're going to fire us I'll just have to advance my plan."

My father seemed unusually calm as he turned walk away Savage turning around at the same time. Right as Vandal finished his turn my father whipped out an inhibiter colour and wrapped it around our employer's neck.

As Vandal swung his arm around to attack my father drew a Black Graphite sword from his back cutting off Vandal's arm. Before anyone in the room could react my father spun around and sliced off Savage's head, blood spilling onto the floor.

"I want my new office cleaned by the time I get back." He said walking out of the room two Terminators taking his place to clean up.

My half-brother walked out patting me on the shoulder and saying, "Welcome to the family V."

Two Years Later

I stood beside my father as we went down the elevator in Arkham Asylum. He hadn't told me why we were going down here, but he did tell me it was important.

When we reached the bottom floor my uncle James was waiting for us an extremely aggravated expression on his face.

"I am supposed to be in a session with him right now Hood!" He said as he led us down the long hallway lined with criminals, quite a few of them extremely old.

"I know James, but it's X's 16th birthday." My father answered seriousness in his voice I never liked to hear. "It's times he meets him."

"Can I know who _he_ is?" I asked as James swiped a key card opening up a massive room with a smaller glass room in the centre, hanging from what looked like a steel cord.

"A man who Red Hood claims as his father." James answered pushing a button that started a walkway to head towards the glass room. "Do not hurt him Hood."

My father and I started walking and the silence I had experienced since he told me we were coming here continued. As we came closer to the room I was able to make out that the man in the glass room was scrawny and had long shaggy white hair covering his face.

When we went into the room I noticed that every surface was rounded and made of something soft except the glass walls.

"Dad," my father began as he sat down. "I've brought my son this time."

The man flipped his head back and started laughing, a laugh I had heard from video footage taken long ago, the laugh that used to haunt every child in Gotham's sleep, the laugh of the Joker.

_Well that's the Epilogue the last thing I'll post in Red X Origin, but not the last you'll see of these characters. I'll get Nightwing's Flight up soon. Please Review._


End file.
